Meet
by SheenYih
Summary: Lucy ran's away from home when she's 7 and meet natsu at a certain town. They became friends with each other and in order to remember both, they handed each other things that is important to them, After 8 years they meet again but doesn't recognized each other and lucy successfully joined Fairy Tail .. Find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**HHeeeeyyyy ..**  
**this is my first fanfic so please don't be rough with the reviews .. w/out any further ado i present it ..**  
**ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LUNGAUGE .. I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Me and You**

NORMAL POV**  
**

Inside a room at a big mansion a girl named lucy was talking to one of her doll, she seems sad

"You know i really want to gt out of this mansion.. When my mom died im more like a prisoner here than a daughter, i.. i w-want to get out of here .." she buried the doll in her chest and sobbed. " I promise, i will get out of here as soon as i can .. i will seek for my own future" she then sobbed ..

_Knock Knock Knock_

She lift her head and said " What do you want?"

"My Lady, My Lord want to see you now.. but, he want you to be presentable before you face him"

Lucy stand up and walk out of her room. She was accompanied by her maid to a room full of gowns and pretty dresses. She was dressed like a princess

" Father im here"

"Come in" he replied

She entered the wide room of her father (probably his office)

"Lucy there's only one thing i want to tell you that's why i called you here" He stand from his seat, placed his arms at his waist

"What is that about?"

"Lucy, i want you to marry Raki Saroutobi of the south when you turned 16 .. so that our heartfillia company become bigger, after that i want you to give birth to a boy who will become our heirloom, you should be happy for having a great future" he faced lucy

"is that so?" she nodded

"yes, and you can now get out and go back to your room"

LUcy sigh and ran back to her room and locked it

* * *

Meanwhile .. at a certain guild

NATSU POV

"What a bored day i have here," after i split those words i ran back to the guild to find happy..

"Hey happy where are you?" i yeall inside the guild

"Natsu i'm here but i'm too busy i can't play with you" the blue cat says while sitting at the bar with wendy ..

"But happy"

"NO is a NO natsu .. i'll play with u tomorrow i promise" happy activated his aeria magic and waved a pass and promise

For what happy said i walked out of the guild, _i wish i can met someone around _i thought

* * *

LUCY POV

" i don't want to cry here anymore" just then, i rumbles my cabinet and wear a sleeveless shirt and a jacket and a shorts .. and without hesitations i ran away from home just to get out of that hell .. guards were chasing after me, but then i summon Virgo and asked her to ran as fast as she can. My magic powers run out that's why virgo disappeared. _'God now i have to walk' i didn't even notice that me and virgo reach a city so far,_ just then i breath a sigh and asked someone

"Excuse me Mister would you mind telling me what city is this?" i asked one of the passerby's

"Well, this is magnolia little kid.. why are you lose?" then he pat my head

"No i'm not thanks" i ran away from him. I didn't mind anything i just keep running, but then i bumped unto someone

* * *

NATSU POV

I was walking at the street but when i turned right a girl at my age accidentally bumped on me_ ' man she looks exhausted'_ i thought

I stare at her for a while and just then i don't know what comes in my mind, i hold her at her wrist and dragged her at the magnolia south gate park

"Hey! Who Might you be ?" i asked

She stared at me for a while and said "What was that for, i wasn't asking to drag me around .. what's your problem?" she scolded me at the face.

"I'm Natsu How about you ?" i still asked her

"A- aa I'm L-lucy"

"Great, Um Lucy i'm guessing your'e not from magnolia am i right?" i sat in front of her guessing a 'YES' answer

She nodded and confessed " Yeah your'e right, but um .. u..m how d-did you know?"she can't speak properly like she's afraid of me

"Well, i can smell from you" i told her but she has a face of disbelief so "Well, don't be surprised i'm a wizard and a dragon slayer i have enhanced senses"

" i see, would you mind showing me around?" she asked me

"Since Lisanna is on a mission with Mira and Elfman, and happy's too damn busy, maybe i can.. so SURE" i accept her favor and i invited her for a walked which she accept.


	2. Chapter 2

**I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER THIS HOUR AND I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTER 2 .. WHAT A KILL TIME THIS IS .. ANYWAY**

**ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE .. AND I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MASHIMA DOES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TREAT FOR FOOD AND NICE INTRODUCTION**

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Hey Natsu where will you take me" she asked and grab natsu's hand

"I don't know either, by the way were at magnolia south gate park"

"really, does all the place here has magnolia word's in it?" she asked looking at natsu

"Not really" he touch his head like thinking of something "Lucy, i'll treat you for food, let's got to 8island, im quite starving" he grabbed lucy's hand and dragged her around magnolia

* * *

AT THE RESTAURANT

LUCY's POV

_I don't know what's gotten into him dragging me all along around town, i'm like a doll _, i think while staring at him in front of the restaurant

"Lucy let's get in" he says while smiling at me. I nodded in return and let him hold my wrist inside the restaurant. We sat near the corner of the restaurant and choosing order in the menu.

"I want Fish Fillet and please add more spicy sauce in it" he said to the waiter and turn his eyes on me "Lucy what do you want?" he asked

"Well, i want Ube Creme Decadence, Cream Dory Nuggets With Honey Mustard Dip and water please" then i hand the menu to the waiter

"Certainly mam, sir please wait here for a while" and left

It's too darn awkward and silence so i decided to talk to natsu

"hey Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"I Haven't introduce myself in a nice way am i?" i asked looking at him

"Well, yeah but i don't really mind it's not that important" he put his both hands at the table

"It does matter so i should and you should too," i stared at him straight at the face so that he'll say 'YES'

"If that's the thing that'll make you happy, OKAY"

"I am Lucy, just a seven year old girl that ran away from home to explore the outside world, it's too bored being at our house all these years" i flattered my blonde hair waiting for his comment from my introduction

"Really?, I'm Natsu Dragneel a fire wizard and a seven year old like you. i have my own cat and a friend happy and lissanna" he introduced himself and smile at me

We continue our chatting like there's nobody else in the restaurant, '_I'm impressed he's way not too boring to chat with, he's so funny'_ i thought while talking unto him. He told me about his experienced being a wizard and a member of a guild, well i don't mind asking him what name of guild is it, i told him my own experienced too like how my mom love's me and my only friend Michelle. Soon our chat was interrupted by a waiter saying our order is here, so we have no choice but to stop chatting and eat.

* * *

NATSU POV

We finished our meals and walked out of the restaurant, we sat at one of the bench there and continue our chat

"Lucy the sun is setting, i think you have to go home now, let's just meet up tomorrow" convincing her to go home because it's too dangerous for her at night

"Natsu, ... " she bow her head and let out a sad emotion "Natsu, If i ever come's home right now i'm sure i won't have the second chance to meet you by _tomorrow ... "_

* * *

__**END OF CHAPTER 2 WOOOO I'M SO TIRED BUT ILL FIX THE THIRD CHAPTER **

**ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH WITH THE REVIEWS R&R PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO I'M BACK FROM RESTING A FEW MINUTES AND I WILL NOW START THE 3RD CHAPTER**

**ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE AND I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MASHIMA DOES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: DEPARTURE AND SEPARATION**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"But why?" he asked in a worrying tone

"Well, ... " Words are afraid to burst out from her mouth so she just stared at him still in a sad emotion "Natsu, I want you to know that i'm so glad to meet you even though it's just for a day, you are my first best friend and i don't want to forget you and i don't want you to forget me, i'm afraid if i ever step back away from you, you'll just forget me like i'm just a ghost .. i don't want that .. i don't want to go back home" she buried her knees at her chest and cries

"Lucy, i won't forget you like you imagine it, of course i'm happy to meet someone like you" she was surprised about the words that natsu said so she lift her head to face him, tears continue to flow at her soft cheek.

"You do?" she asked

"Of course" he smiled back to her

Lucy now feels more comfortable for what she heard. Natsu then sit more closer to her and fade her tears with his little handkerchief

"Now you okay?"

"Yeah .. thanks"

"Natsu i want to give you something that is important to me and please keep it. It's my memories with you so you won't forget about me" she handed natsu a golden key, it was VIRGO'S GATE KEY.

"but this is .. " he said

"Don't bother i want you to take it in order to remember me even in apart" he take the key and stared at it "are you sure?"

"Of course i am" she nodded in return and smile

"then please take this in order for you to remember me too.. i know it's not that valuable but please keep it" he handed her his little handkerchief

" Thanks Natsu i promise i will keep it" she smiled

"Lucy, the next time we meet i'll protect you i promise" he then put his fist at his chest making a promise

"Thanks Natsu"

* * *

NATSU POV

We were in the middle of a chat when three men approach us

"That girl is miss Lucy we have to capture her as instructed, get that dirty boy away from her" one of the man instructed the other two

"Hey i'm not Dirty and don't you dare capture her!" I shouted at 'em. I ran towards Lucy's side and tell her to hide behind me so that she won't get captured. She just nodded and do what i said

"Little boy just gave her to us and we'll spare your life i promise" he order me but i refused

"I dare to fight you who else and where planet you belong" i then attack them with his fist on fire chanting '_Fist of the fire dragon'._ But one of them just easily defended it making me think _'Man, this two are strong and i could tell'_

The two men keeps on fighting me and i got beaten up, it made remember only two of 'em were fighting me which only means the other one came to capture lucy. I immediately turned my eye's to her and i was right she's already captured, with me lying on the floor beaten into a pulp i just only heard her said _"Natsu ..." _until they disappeared in front of me, then i fell unconscious ..

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 IS DONE AND I WILL WORK FOR CHAPTER 4 TOMORROW .. SO TIRED SEE YA .. R&R PLEASE**

**AND DON'T BE HARSH WITH THE REVIEWS CAUSE ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my 4th chapter of this story .. i successfully finish two chapters in a row yesterday and i'm working in this 4th chapter today .. enough with the babbling and here is my 4th chapter DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ... MASHIMA DOES _**  
**CHAPTER 4: Moments and Memories **

* * *

NATSU POV

I woke up with a different surroundings around and later discovered myself inside the infirmary of the guild. I notice Lissanna and Happy beside me looking sad while they stared at me. I intended to sat but i felt ache all around my body, just then i noticed all the bruises and wounds i have.

"Natsu, please stay at bed and don't move" I heard Lissanna say those words followed by happy

"Natsu, what happened, where does those bruises of yours came from, i just leave you for a day and a.. n.d .. .. I-i'm Sorry" Happy cries at Lissana's lap

"Don't worry about me, i'm fine i just got tripped my feet and fell on a cliff that's all" I explained a liable story there . I notice lissanna looking at me in disbelief, she sigh and says

"Please don't try to lie to us Natsu, of course we know ... You didn't fell on a cliff cause happy and i found you at the place near 8island restaurant, how come you fell on a cliff, but got yourself on the ground there, now Natsu explain it!" She shouted straight at my face, 'She's quite scary' i thought. Back then i know that my little lie won't work against her so i decided to tell her the truth with a little twist in the story.

"Okay, okay i will, I decided to eat at 8island restaurant since happy ignored me that time .. " I wasn't finish explaining when happy interrupt

"Woah, i didn't ignore you there Natsu" He cried

"I am not finish yet, back to the story, after i finish my meal i walked out the restaurant and found a little girl being captured by some men's .. how i wish to leave them be..  
but i decided not to, because the little girl seemed afraid and she just cried and cried so i bump into the situation .. and for goodness sake i didn't know that those guy's where actually too damn strong, then i got beaten up and they ended taking the girl with them .. and yeah that's all!" I finish explaing and wait for their reaction.

"You sure?" Lissanna exclaimed

"Yeah, what else story should that be if i'm lying?"

"Okay then happy and i will leave your for now so you should rest there until your injuries healed .. and remember, BEHAVE got it ?" She take happy and walked out of the infirmary. I ended up thinking about the girl i just met yesterday, i pull out something from my pocket, it's the goldedn key she gave before we are separated. Still i remember the promise i told her

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucy, the second time we meet i promise i'll protect you_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

INSIDE A MANSION ONE OF THE ROOM THERE .. LUCY POV

I was staring at the handkerchief natsu gave me before we got separated. I just can't help to think about him while i stared at his little handkerchief. Soon someone knocks my door telling me that my father wants to talk to me so i said 'YES'. I walk at the long and wide hallway of our house to reach my father's office.

"Father, it's me Lucy" I was wandering what does he wanted to talk about.. is it about the fact that i ran away from home just recenlty or just too damn bussiness of him. I heard his voice telling me to come in so i obey and step in to his office.

"Lucy, i am telling you for the sake of your safety, fame, future and fortune, obey all my orders and don't even think of running away like what you did." he scolded me in an angry tone

"Is that what you wanted to talk about father?" I asked

"YES, that's it, Lucy you must remember that you walked in a different world, your not like those child who only do with their everday lives is to play and play, they are too awful,  
You are the LUCKY LUCY of the heartfillia's so you should take care of it .. remember that all i do is for the sake of out fortune, you must remember what i told you right now and that's all you can now go back to your room, and study every single thing about bussiness." He turned the look of his eye's at the window beside him. It's like a signal telling me to leave already. So i Leave

'Darn that bussiness of yours, father i'm only seven, you must take care of me .. ' i thought while i was walking back to my room. I remember about the handkerchief i hide in my pocket before i leave, i immediately grab and stared at it 'Oh, Natsu i wish to see you again soon and still i remeber the promise you told me, that you will protect me ..  
FLASHBACK

Lucy, the second time we meet i promise i'll protect you

END OF FLASHBACK

i'll trust you with your words then' i murmured to myself sitting down at the bed of mine.

I didn't mind what happened while i was talking to the handkerchief .. then i fell asleep still on my both hands is the handkerchief of My Little BestFriend.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4 .. HOW GLAD I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER THIS AFTERNOON EVEN THOUGH I'M BUSY WHAT A GREAT DAY .. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTER 5 IT HAS TIME SKIP ... WELL I SHOULD REST FOR NOW ... BYEE ~**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE HARSH WITH THE REVIEW .. ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO SORYY FOR THE MISTAKES ..**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLLOOOO ! I AM BACK NICE AND I PRESENT YOU THE CHAPTER 5 IN MY STORY ..**

**SATSUKI: nEKo-CHAN WHEN WILL I APPEARED IN THE STORY .. ?**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): SOONER, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT**

**SATSUKI: BUT WAITING IS TOO DAMN AWFUL .. IM SO EXCITED**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): WELL, THEN ENOUGH, I KNOW YOU'LL APPEAR IN THE STORY SOON IT'S CHAPTER 5 ALREADY SO JUST WAIT ..**

**SATSUKI: GUESS I DON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE AM I?**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): YES, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ..**

**SATSUKI: OKAYYY .. SO LET'S START THE STORY ALREADY AND BEFORE I FORGOT nEKo-CHAN DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MASHIMA DOES .. ~ _**

**CHAPTER 5: WE MEET AGAIN BUT WHO ARE YOU?**

* * *

TIME SKIP (8 YEARS LATER)  
LUCY POV

It's 3 months before my birthday on December 16, and like my father said i will get married by that time ... and i don't want that .. having a family in such an early age, hell no i want to get out from here, i want to explore the outside world and join a guild like i always wanted. '_Maybe i should poison myself_' i thought, HELL NOO i can't, '_get bite by a dog'_ i don't want, '_Or Should i kill myself then_',.

"NO WAY I CAN'T DO THAT DANG!" i shouted without even noticing what i did ..

Suddenly a knock was heard in my door ..

"Miss Lucy, what happened are you okay. . MIss Lucy .."

"Y- yeah i- i 'm fine" i replied back. then i can sense she already left. And i'm left thinking what should i do, minute later my hand moves gatting something from my little drawer and it's that little handkerchief that boy back then gave me .. and wait 'what's his name again' i thought.

"Darn, im such a fool forgetting such an important name .. so stupid lucy youre so stupid" i whimpered to myself, a sudden idea crossed my mind. Then i decided that's the best thing to do. 'I WILL RUN AWAY FROM HOME LIKE I DID BACK THEN, AND STILL I HAVE VIRGO SO THAT WE CAN RUN FAST' i thought. I was in act of getting virgo's key from my pocket when i remembered _'I GAVE VIRGO'S KEY TO THAT BOY'._ 'No Lucy you can escaped even without her, think positive'

Thinking about nothing i packed my things like, my clothes, jewels of course, my keys, my letter's to my mom, my vanilla flavored lotion and my strawberry scent cologne, and more especially that little boy's handkerchief. After i finish my session, without hesitation i ran away from home, and i successfully escaped.

I take a train ride and ended up in PORT HARGEON, i seek for any magic shop there but i only found one, i'm glad i found it, now i have my new silver key The Canis Minor ..  
but dang that seller does not know about appeals, giving me only 1000 discount .. i still remember it.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey there mister, do you have strong silver key's here, like available in combats._

_"Im sorry there, miss but i only have one and this is just a pet and not for combat" he exclaimed. He walked through the doors and put out one little box there, it's the key of the canis minor, nicolas._

_"this is all i have miss .."_

_"All right how much?"_

_"20,000 jewels .. "_

_"I said how much?" i asked once again_

_"20,000 jewels". 'Man that's expensive' i thought so i proceed to plan 'A' (Appeal) I pose cutely in front of him,_

_"Okay then 19,000 jewels" he said. Man i think i just have to give in, so i did._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After that i did some errands like going into a bookstore, and wait i buy some interesting book about all the guilds in fiore and they're history. And the guild fairy tail got me interested so i decided that's the guild i want to join into. But things popped up my mind like how will i joined fairy tail and are they all friendly,.I was in the middle of a chitchat with my mind when a certain stranger dragged me by both hands saying give me your jewels and key's. I already knew i was holdap. I just closed my eye's waiting for the next scene then i felt a cold steel in my neck indicating it's a knife.

"PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE I STILL WANT TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL" My mind was being nervous that i didn't notice i scream already.

NATSU POV

I was walking around hargeon with happy when i heard someone screamed, saying she want's to join fairy tail. I head towards the direction and found a teen girl at the age like me being holdap.

"What a lame mister, holdaping some girl around" I shouted at him and now he stared at me

I jump down and beat him into a pulp, he collapsed at the ground totally unconcsious, i stared at the girl being holdap she's still closing her eye's

"Hey there, are you okay?" I ask making her lift her head and opened her eye's

"Y -yeah , thanks" she stared at me with a confused looking face like mistaking me for someone

"I heard you want to join Fairy tail"

"Yes, i want to .. " she answered

"Well then since i am a member of fairy tail itself i'm taking you to our guild .. and welcome" i explained at her, still i am staring at her like she look's like someone i knew

"Really? Thanks, Oh by the way my name is Lucy and you?" she asked and turned her eye's to my partner happy ..

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" and i remembered the girl from 8 years ago she just looked like her but as far as i remember her name is .. Luigi ?

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE! BOY AM I TIRED I'LL TRY TO MAKE CHAPTER 6 TODAY SO WAIT UP .. WOOAHH .. NATSU .. SHE'S LUIGI ? HOW COME**

**NATSU: WELL, NEKO-CHAN AS FAR AS I REMEMBER I MET A BLONDE GIRL LIKE HER 8 YEARS AGO BUT STILL I DON'T REMEMBER HER NAME CLEARLY ALL I KNOW IS LUIGI IS HER NAME ..**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): REALLY? THEN LET'S FIND OUT ..**

**SATSUKI: AND HEY NATSU IS A DENSE IN THIS CHAPTER HIS AN IDIOT NOT REMEMBERING A SINGLE NAME WHAT'S THAT MEMORY LOSS?**

**NATSU: NO IT'S NOT AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): THEN ENOUGH .. YOU TWO, STILL AND..-**

**NATSU: SHE WANTED TO SAY PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW AND DON'T BE HARSH WITH THE REVIEWS .. CUZ ..-**

**SATSUKI: ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGUAGE**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): BYE .. ~ SEE YA**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO GLAD I'M BACK .. AND THIS IS CHAPTER 6 FOR YOU **

**NATSU: YEAH, YOU'RE BACK JUST DON'T INTRODUCE ME AS THE IDIOT HERE .. **

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): SURE, JUST MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE .. HIHIHI *GIGGLES***

**NATSU: LET'S START THE STORY BUT FIRST .. nEKo-CHAN DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**SATSUKI: MASHIMA DOES**

**NATSU: OH, YOURE BACK ..**

**SATSUKI: YEAH AND ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGUAGE **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

LUCY POV

I was holdup this time, but gladly a member of a guild i want to be into saves my life and he was taking me to fairy tail guild. Just then a sudden thought crossed my mind _'He was exactly like him, but as i remember it clearly natsu wasn't his name it was .. Narsu'. _Oh well i should not remind it cause i now will join fairy tail.

I was completely walking with him but it's too silence so i break it. "Hey, Natsu, what kind of guild fairy tail is anyway?" I asked as i stared at him expecting his answer.

"Really wanna know it that bad?" He asked

"Yeah"

"It's still early for you to know since i think that mirajane will be the one telling you one's we get there, but i think it's okay so i'll tell you, right on" He smiled at me that cause me comfort thinking that fairy tail is a best guild

"Spill the beans"I said excitedly

"Well, Fairy tail is a guild that thinks of it's member more than that, we treat our nakama as our family's we shed tears for each other, smile for each other, everybody cares at a single person, they will still be by your side no matter wahat, for that is fairy tail" He explained to me happily.

"Nakama?" I ask

"It's our friends, comrades and companions we think of each other as family"

"It's a one nice guild ever, thanks natsu" I smiled at him so as he

"Great , I know you'll like it"

"By the way Natsu, it's been a while since i notice this thing what is it?" I asked him pointing at the cat flying behind us

"You're Mean, he's not a thing happy's my partner and he's a cat" He exclaimed

"Sorry" I said "Then why does he have wings?"

"Cause i'm a cat silly" The blue cat answered while staring at me

"And it talks too, hey i don't see cat flying around so why is that?"

"Maybe you already see a fish flying around" Happy smirked. **(A/N: SEE FLYING FISH AROUND EPISODE 10 OF FAIRY TAIL, AND YEAH THAT'S IT)**

I felt down with my little chat with that cat he's smarter than natsu, _'maybe he is natsu's strategist'_ i giggled by that thought and natsu notice me. He look at me straight and split a word "WEIRDO"

"How Come" I asked Annoyed

"Giggling with no reason, haha" He laugh and smile at the same time

_'He's cute' _i thought. Wait did i just say he's cute, wake up lucy you're so stupid.

"It seems like were walking a far distance, are we there yet?" I asked caused i think that my legs are starting to feel numb

"Yes, were near so stop complaining, besides we only walk 1km. away from were we are earlier." He replied

I was surprised and confused for what he said, for a second i thought _'I'm wrong, he's way too dumb, is that why he has a companion?'_

"think of it yourself, we already walked 20km. away from the port and now your'e saying we only walk 1km. away?" I yelled at him

"Lucy, is your chest too heavy to carry?" Happy asked

"Oh, really?, then why don't you carry me ? " I replied at him

"Enough you two, were already here at the city where fairy tail is" Natsu exclaimed. After i heard that from him i feel suddenly nervous, what if the guild rejects me, what if .. and the thought of what natsu said earlier popped in my head. I should think positive and calm myself. Natsu barged in the doors of the guild and say's

"Were Back from our mission, miss us?" He said. Just then a man with no shirt approach him.

"Who the hell would miss you Flame Brain!" He said then charged at natsu. I was shocked for sure guild members fighting each other? isn't that prohibited?, i turned around and see the guild members were quiet and peaceful not reminding the fight, i turned my eye's at my left and see a scarlet woman with a cake at her right hand approach at us and she's beautiful, i thought she would interview me but when i saw she glared at natsu and the other guy, unexpectedly she said

"Are you two fighting?" she asked them both, i was amazed to the highest level, natsu and him hold their shoulders tight

"No, were not were just having a brotherly welcome cause natsu/I just came back" they said in unison

"Great that's the way of friendliness keep it up you too" She said then glance at me and walked near me

"I am assuming that you are new here am i right?" She asked with such confidence

"Yes, I am and i want to join the guild, My name is Lucy, please accept me" I smiled at her

"Of course, but first you need to see the master, and my name is Erza, Erza Scarlet, let me assist you" She invite

"Okay, thanks" Erza led me to the master's office, i saw a little old man sitting at his desk and doing some paperworks

"Master"

"Oh, Erza is there something i can do?" He looked at Erza and me

"Yes, Master, this girl beside me want to join the guild" She say's and pointed at me

"Really? What's Your name my dear?" He asked me but Erza interrupt

"Please excuse me" then she walked out of the office

"My name is Lucy and I used Celestial Magic, I already have 7 of the zodiac gate key's and 3 silver keys" I nicely introduced myself to him, then she smiled

"Please ask for the guild stamp at our bartender my dear and welcome to the guild" He finally says

"As you wish master, please excuse me" I walked out of the office and before I completely disappear from the inside i saw him doing his paper works again. I walk to the bar and saw a beautiful white haired woman there, just then i noticed she was mirajane the one in the weekly sorcerer magazine. I was amazed cuz she's the most hottest cover girl. I walk towards mirajane and ask for the guild stamp.

"Oh, so you're our newest member, my name is mirajane strauss hope we can be friends" She said in a soft tone like a mother

"Yes, and my name's Lucy, please to meet you mirajane"

"Okay dear, where do you want you're guild stamp and what color?" she asked

"I want it at my right hand and pink please"

"Certainly" She put the stamp at my right hand and the guild insignia of fairy tail appeared. I was so amazed that i stared at my right hand

"Thanks Mira"

"My pleasure, now please excuse me" she said and stand at the bar "Hey, fairy tail we have a new member here her name is Lucy come and meet her" she yelled. Now everybody stared at me like i'm a popular woman, suddenly they stand and walk closer to me.

"Hi Lucy, my name is Laki please to meet you and welcome to the guild"

"Hello Lucy, my name is Levy can i just called you Lu-Chan? and let's be best friends" and then etc. etc. I met almost all the guild members like: Gray the one who charged at natsu earlier, Levy the blue haired cutie, Juvia the moody woman i guess, Gajeel, Wendy and another two cats Charles and Phanter Lily, and there is Erza i didn't thought she was an S-Class here, and many other members. I walk towards natsu and talked to him.

"Hey, Natsu i have tons of fun thanks to you and happy too" I smiled at them

"Oh yeah, that's great for you" He smiled back

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISH WOAHH I'M SO TIRED LUCKILY I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS ONE TODAY .. AND HEY I REVIEWED ALL THE CHAPTERS AND I NOTICE WRONG SPELLINGS AND GRAMMARS .. I'M SO SORRY IT'S BECAUSE IT'S A RUSH AND I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT ENGLISH **

**NATSU: YOU SHOULD REST A WHILE AUTHOR**

******STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT MAYBE I SHOULD**

******SATSUKI: NO, NOT YET nEKo-CHAN **

**********STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): AND WHY IS THAT ?**

**********SATSUKI: I'M NOT IN THE STORY YET**

**************STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): OH BOY ..**

**************NATSU: NAH, LET'S END THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**************LUCY: ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGUAGE SO SORRY .. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK AS YOU REQUESTED, ACTUALLY I JUST UPDATED THIS MORNING BUT I WILL UPDATE AS I CAN, ANYWAY THIS IS CHAPTER 7 PLEASE ENJOY**

**SATSUKI: nEKo-CHAN, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK, NOW IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE IN THE STORY AM I?**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(nEKo): NO**

**SATSUKI: WHY ?**

**NATSU: CAUSE YOU'RE NOT COMPATIBLE WITH THE STORY **

**SATSUKI: WELL, I'M NOT DUMB AS YOU ARE **

**NATSU: LET'S SAY YOU'RE SMART BUT YOU'RE NOT IN THE STORY SO THAT BRAIN OF YOURS IS USELESS**

**SATSUKI: WHAT DID YOU SAY IDIOT?**

******STORY AND IMAGINATION(nEKo): YOU TWO STOP ARGUING WERE STILL AT THE STORY AND JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER**

******NATSU: RIGHT, nEKo-CHAN DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OUR ENHANCE AUTHOR MASHIMA DOES**

******SATSUKI: AND ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGUAGE**

* * *

******CHAPTER 7: THE MISSION**

* * *

LUCY POV

I was talking to natsu about the guild hours later after i joined, after then i didn't notice it was already late and i don't have an apartment yet.

"Oh, no i have to go" i panicked in front of natsu

"Hey what happened" he asked

"I totally forgot i don't have an apartment yet" I yelled at them

"Geez, don't panicked like that you can stay at fairy hills if you want" He says

"How much?"

"I think it's 400,000 jewels a month" happy exclaimed

"Really? that's too expensive i can't afford such room, is there any cheap?" I asked

"don't asked for cheap cause there's nothing besides fairy hills have many resources that a girl like you love's, it's a girls dormitory for fairy tail anyway " he explained

"Uh, really still i can't so bye for now natsu" and then i rush out of the guild, as i lift my head to the sky it was getting darker and darker until i pass by an apartment with a sign saying who else needed this apartment meet me inside, so i did and i met a fat old landlady.

"H -hello i want to take this apartment if it's okay" I says

"70,000 jewels a month and i don't want people who are dirty with their apartment" She explained, still staring at me

"Well, I'm not" she walked close to me and sniff me _'boy, what a dog'_ i thought for a second

"Not bad so where's the down payment?" she asked

"Here" i handed her 70,000 jewels that she desired much. And i walk to my new room, i placed all my stuffs at the floor and enter the bathroom to take a bath, half an hour later i finish my bath and started to clean this messy room before i sleep. I placed my letter's for my mom at the behind my drawer and Narsu's handkerchief at the drawer.

_An Hour Later ~_

I finish my session and man i am so exhausted, but i guess my efforts were paid off, the once cold and gloomy room became more girly and it has nice perfume too. I guess i'll go on a mission tomorrow, it's my first mission anyway, i am so excited after that i collapsed at my bed and fell asleep.

_The Next Day_

I woke up early in the morning and fix myself. After that i walked trough the guild doors of fairy tail and the first one i saw there was Natsu and Happy sitting in a nearby table. I walk to the request board and examine all the request and i found what i was looking for, just then mirajane approach me.

"Do you have any job that suits your fancy Lucy?" she asked

"Yeah" I handed her the paper and she examined it "Please let me"

"You're going alone" she asked with a worry face

"Yes"

"Please take someone with you Lucy, this might be dangerous" She exclaimed

"I'ts alright Mira cause i have my spirits with me and they'll help" I explained

"Oka-" just then natsu approach

"What do we have here" He asked

* * *

NATSU POV

I was sitting with happy at a table when i heard that lucy will go in a rather dangerous mission all by herself so I walked to them.

"I'ts alright Mira cause i have my spirits with me and they'll help" I explained

"Oka-" i approach 'em

"What do we have here" I asked

"Lucy is going on a mission by herself and i'm worried about that" Mira explained to natsu" Can you please accompany her natsu?" Mira beg natsu

"Yeah, sure since i don't have anything to do today" I accepted Mira's request and smiled at her

"No, Natsu you're not going and that's is that, i want to go to my first mission all by myself, i don't need you and i don't want to bother you and happy, you just came back from a job yesterday you should get a rest" She exclaimed to me more like my girlfriend or something. I gritted my teeth and give up

"Okay, just go back safe you hear me?"

"Of course i'll go back safe" She smiled at me and walked out of the guild "Bye Natsu, bye Mira, see ya later" she waved her right hand where the insignia is located, she run and run until she disappeared from my sight. I was in act of going back to the spot where happy an i were sitting but Mira whispered something

"Natsu, follow her, and don't be caught" she whispered

"why would i? She says she can do it besides she'll get mad at me if she caught me"I answered, just then i feel an evil aura around me, i turned my eye to mira who was transforming into her demon form.

"Are you going or not?" She says

"Of course i'll go" Mira reverts to her old self and gave me an innocent smile yet a scary look. I turned around towards the guild doors when happy stand my way.

"Hey, Natsu where are you going?" He asked

"Happy, we'll follow Lucy" I grab Happy by his tail and walked out of the guild. I still can sense Lucy's scent and it led me to the train station. I saw her buying her ticket , I feel a nervous feeling just by looking at the train. Happy pat's my head and gave me an evil smile saying 'Let's go natsu'

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE .. I'M TIRED SEE YA**

**NATSU: HEY AM I RIDING THE TRAIN AGAIN?**

**********STORY AND IMAGINATION(nEKo): YEAH YOU SHOULD *SMIRK***

**********NATSU: WHY?**

******************STORY AND IMAGINATION(nEKo): CAUSE YOU'RE FUNNY NATSU **

******************SATSUKI: YEAH, I WANT TO SEE NATSU'S REACTION EITHER**

******************NATSU: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME, I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER HERE !**

**************************STORY AND IMAGINATION(nEKo): REALLY?**

**************************NATSU: YEAH**

**************************SATSUKI: HEY WHERE'S MY SCENE ? WHEN WILL I APPEARED AT THE STORY ?**

**********************************STORY AND IMAGINATION(nEKo): SOON .. PLEASE REVIEW AND BYE .. ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 8 SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE PAST FEW DAYS SO, I UPDATED IN A HURRY IS THAT FAIR?**

**NATSU: I THINK IT'S NOT**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): WHY?**

**NATSU: FINISH THE WHOLE STORY THAT'S WHAT FAIR MEANS**

**SATSUKI: YOU'RE SO DUMB NATSU, OF COURSE SHE CAN'T IT NEEDS IDEAS**

**NATSU: I DON'T REALLY GET IT, SO OKAY**

**SATSUKI: DUMB, IDIOT, BY THE WAY nEKo-CHAN WHEN WILL I APPEAR IN THE STORY? IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): NO AND YOU TWO, BEHAVE THERE**

**LUCY: WOAHH I'M ON MY FIRST MISSION, I HOPE IT GOES FINE .. IS IT nEKo-CHAN?**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): W - WE- LL, M - AYYBE? ERR.. JUST START THE DISCLAIMER SO THE STORY CAN GO ON !**

**LUCY: OKAYY .. nEKo-CHAN DOES'NT OWN FAIRY TAIL MASHIMA DOES !**

**NATSU: ENGLISH IS HER SE-**

**SATSUKI: SECOND LANGUAGE**

**NATSU: HEY THAT'S MY LIN-**

**CHAPTER 8: WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

* * *

LUCY POV

I was on line for buying ticket, i slightly turned my back and saw a familiar figure but i didn't mind it and focused on how my job will end. After i buy my ticket i entered the train and sat near a window so i could feel fresh wind that rumbles my blonde hair. I was taking the feeling when all the people stared into somone at the end of the train i didn't mind it and stayed from where i am. I heard to passengers talking about someone.

"Hey, who's that guy he's so - umm .."

"Yeah, maybe he need's a medic .. "

"No i think he don't need let him be"

I didn't mind them and just stared at the window

* * *

NATSU POV

I finally catch up to Lucy but she seems to recognized me from afar so i hide, when she entered the train happy buy our tickets and so we boarded the train, we sat at the end of the train so she won't notice us. When the train started moving i feel dizzy all of a sudden and my usual reaction of the train occurs. I feel like i want to vomit but i can't. My vision is starting to blur but i still can manage to see in my dimness of vision. I can barely hear peoples staring and murmuring about me. ' I hope Lucy wouldn't mind them' I whispered to myself, i saw happy patting my back, saying natsu hang on were near. After that i fell asleep.

I woke up by a pat of a hand in my forehead, it was a man trying to wake me up saying we are already in our destination. When i stand up I already caught my usual energy then happy and i walked out of the train.

"Natsu, i can't see Lucy anymore, this is dead serious, i mean what will happen to us if Lucy has a scratch in her body when she come back to the guild? Mira will kill us for sure" Happy exclaimed,  
he was trembling just by the thought of Mira transforming into a demon

"Don't worry happy i still can follow Lucy's scent and i can say she's in this direction so let's go" I assure him then we started walking, not too far we recognized lucy from ahead so we slower our walk so she won't notice us.

"She's so slow Natsu" Happy said while looking at Lucy

"Yeah"

"I wonder what made her so slow" Happy exclaimed with his hand on his head

"Dunno"

* * *

LUCY POV

I arrived at the client house and entered. I met the client who's name is Mr. Chad Sandford. I greeted him and show my mark of fairy tail.

"You're doing this all alone?" He asked

"Yes"

"I'ts pretty dangerous you should get some accompany"

"I don't need it's okay i already have an accompany and here they are" I smiled at him and show him my keys.

"Okay, then .. those fools is hiding beneath the forest, get rid of 'em and bring 'em here" He now ordered and give me the permission to depart (A/N: by the way her mission is to defeat some lowly class mages which will earn her 200,000 jewels)

**TIME SKIP- MINUTES LATER**

I was walking at the forest when a group of strangers stand in my way. 'I guess here they are' i whispered to myself. The group consits of 1 girl and 3boys. This will be a tough match

"Hey, I am here to arrest you!" I sehouted

The girl smirk and said "Really? then come and get us"

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LOKI" I summoned Loki who understand the situation so he gets on battle. I grabbed my whip and join the battle but someone kick me from the back and it hurts. Loki looks worried but i give him a look saying It's-all-right-i-am-fine so he continued to battle. Loki already defeated all three of 'em so i let him rest in the spirit world.  
I stared at the criminals which remembers me they are four so where's the other one. I turned my back and saw the other one ready to stabbed me in my stomach. I can't do any action because it's too late, so i just closed my eyes, then BOOM .. I saw him .. I can't believe I saw him, he punched the guy hard in his face with his fire fist. I was amazed he cam to my aid,  
"N-Natsu" i mumbled his name. He looked at me and asked with worried face

"Lucy, are you alright? Are you Hurt? Tell me" He asked with a worried face of his

"I-Im fine, but why are you here?" I ask. I glance at the guy who was punched by Natsu and saw some trees burning. 'Trees Burning' 'Trees burning'

"KYAA!" i shouted

"Why?" He panicked at my reaction

"THE TREES, THE TREES, YOU BURNED THEM, OH NO MY JOB !" I saw a nearby lake and run for it. Natsu and happy were chasing after me. I quikly dip Aquarious key into the water and summon her.

"GATE OF THE WATER BEARER I OPEN THEE, AQUARIOUS" a mermaid appeared in front of me with an devilish look

"Why did you summon me little girl?"

"Enough, just throw water at the trees!" I yelled at her and then she was shock but do as i've said

MINUTES LATER

"Back to our business here litle girl" I turned to look at him, I was scared what the hell, she's glaring at me

"I'm Sorry, I promise, I won't summon you for a month, just please spare me this time" For nervousness i didn't even know what i said

"Really, then FINE, keep those words of you, AND MAKE SURE TO FIND YOURSELF A BF haha" then POOF she disappeared. I glance at natsu who was now staring at me.  
I walk close to him and glared at him '  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I asked

"W-w-we-l-l, U-umm" Seems he can't talk

"YOU RUINED MY FIRST JOB, YOU BURNED SOME TREES NOW LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, SURELY THE CLIENT WILL GET PISSED BY THIS" I saw natsu looked down and says a gentle "Sorry.." he says.I smirk

"It's alright thanks anyway for saving my life"I smiled at him.'You're nice when you came to anybody's aid' i mumbled which it think he won't heard

"What?"

"Nothing" then i walked away from 'em

'If you stay the way you are right now, I might fall for you Natsu' I mumbled not too loud so he won't hear it.

"Saying something Lucy?"

"No, nothing"

We walked back to the client and saw him standing in front of his door. When i was close i explained the whole mess to him. He's not pissed at all but .. the worse is he get the 80,000 from the reward and just handed me 120,000, he say that it was for the damage. We left the client soon as i recieved my reward. We are now walking downhill when i talk to natsu

"Hey, let's take the train, my treat" I offered Natsu which I think he would definetly accepts

"No, thanks were walking back to the guild"

"Why?" i asked

"Coz, Nothing just wanna walk" he said softly so i agreed

"Okay"

* * *

NATSU POV

We were walking downhill in silence after Lucy offered me for a train ride. I still remember what she said earlier. It sounds clear in my ear, i think she doesn't know i have enhanced senses.  
So to be more fair i'll just forget what she said. Then we walked back in silence.

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE ! WOO SO TIRING I STILL HAVE TO DO SCHOOL STUFFS .. AND OTHER MATTERS**

**NATSU: WANT ME TO DO IT FOR YOU?**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): SO GENTLE NATSU BUT IT'S A 'NO'**

**NATSU: OKAYY**

**SATSUKI: NEE, nEKo-CHAN WHEN WILL I APPEARED AT THE STORY?**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): IF I TELL YOU WHAT CHAPTER, YOU MUST PROMISE TO BEHAVE?**

**SATSUKI: YEAHH !**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): IT'S CHAPTER 11 SO KEEP THAT IN MIND KAY?**

**LUCY: nEKo-CHAN ! NATSU HAS ENHANCED SENSES?**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): YEAH?**

**LUCY: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I REGRETTED SAYING IT, HE DEFINITELY HEARS IT IS HE?**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): LOUD AND CLEAR .. JUST SAY GOOD BY LUCY**

**LUCY: GOSH.. EH OKAY, BYE SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER AN-**

**NATSU: DON'T BE HARSH WITH THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS, SHE'LL DEFINEITLY WILL APPRECIATE IT .. *SMILE***

**LUCY: NATSU**

**NATSU: WHAT ?**

**SATSUKI: ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGUAGE .. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER ..**

**STORY AND IMAGINATION(NEKO): BYE .. ~**


	9. Chapter 9

AM BACK AND I HAVE A NEWS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW .. I WILL CHANGE MY NAME HERE .. INSTEAD OF NEKO I WANT TO CALL MYSELF AS .. JeSy .. AND DON'T BOTHER ASK WHERE I GET 'EM BUT PROMISE IT'S A FINAL DECISION. BACK AT THE STORY

SATSUKI: NE- I MEAN JESY-SAN I HEARD THAT THERE'S A HUGE HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER .. WANNA TELL ME IF IT'S TRUE?

JESY: WELL, nO THERE ISN'T .. JUST TUNED INTO THIS CHAPTER AND YOU WILL KNOW ..

NATSU: JUST TELL US?

JESY: NO SO JUST START THE STORY CAUSE THERE IS NO REVELATION, REVOLUTION, OPTION, STATION OR WHATEVER TION

SATSUKI: JESY-SAN DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL .. IF SHE DOES THIS STORY WILL BE SUCH A WASTE

JESY: HEY !

SATSUKI: OF COURSE OUR MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES

NATSU: ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGAUGE  
CHAPTER 9: A MISSION FOR OUR GROUP

* * *

LUCY POV

I was drinking my smoothie at the fairy tail bar when natsu approached me. He stand beside me looking excited as well as happy.

"Lucy!"

"what?" i stared at 'em looking bothered

"Well, umm"

"Just tell me?" i said

"Happy and I formed a team just recently and we decided that you'll become our third member so let's go straight for a mission:" He replied

"Aye! and i want fish so you should buy me Lucy" Happy exclaimed

"Hello? I'm not even you're maid happy and natsu don't just decide on anything involving me and don't try to, cause it's a 'NO'" I says emphasizing the word no. I turned my eye to my smoothie and started to drink it up

"But Lucy, we felt that you can become our member since we chased after you last week so just accept it" Happy flew at the bar and deactivated he's aera magic

All of a sudden the guild door opened revealing a scarlet haired mage standing in front of the guild. "It was Erza", the strongest female wizard in all of fairy tail and i wonder what's with the expression.  
Erza looks exhausting and she keeps looking around sighting someone. She stopped in our direction that made me realize she was looking for natsu himself. She walks towards us then glanced at natsu

"Hey, Natsu!" She called to natsu

"Yes?" He replied looking shivered

"Where's Gray?"

"Looking for me?" Gray approached us out of nowhere

"I want you two to come with me for a mission defeating the bandits, and i hope there is no objection, so come with me" She turned around acting on walking at the master's office but natsu interrupts

"Hey, Erza i don't want to team up with gray, can someone do it instead?" Natsu asked but in a low tone

"TCH, as if i want to team up with you Flamehead" he snorred

"Are you saying that you won't obey me? Is that it ha" she look fierce

"No certainly maam, but take Lucy with us .. she's our new teammate, and so that the atmosphere between the three of us diminished"

"Fine, Follow my lead, were heading to the master's office" She ordered us then continue walking to the office of the master. 'Honestly i don't want it' i mumbled. I let out a big sigh that caught gray's attention. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, i'm fine, really".We arrived at the master's office and found him sitting at his chair. (like always). Erza is the one who talk's to him, well she's the one who take the mission anyway so just go on.

"Master, we will be heading out, and before that, we just wanted your permission" Erza explained with respect

"Well, do as you please, but ine thing, don't get yourself and your team into trouble okay?, i don't want my children getting beat up, too hard for me"

"Of course master, please don't worry, we won't" Erza give master a smile saying it's a promise. The master smiled back then glanced at me.

"Oh, Lucy, going for the mission too?" He asked. I startled but managed to speak. "Yes, natsu invite me to"

"Okay but please be careful, and natsu"

"Yes, gramps?" he says

"Your'e the one who invites her so you should be the one who will protect her, you understand?"

"Sure thing gramps i promise" then smiled. 'Looks like i got myself a bodyguard eh' i murmured, then i noticed natsu glaring at me then smiled. 'Weird' i thought. We all walk out of the guild and head to the train station. Natsu is on my side looking flattered. Then there was Gray and Erza in my front. It was so silence, even happy got sleep, when all of a sudden Erza breaks the silence.

"I haven't introduce myself am i?" she asked " Well, I'm Erza Scarlet, one of the S-class mage in fairy tail, i like cakes" She introduced herself and ooffer me a handshake which i accepts.

"I'm Lucy, i like reading books and i'm a celestial mage" I explained

"Woo looks like our guild manage to earn a rare one"

"What does that mean?" I asked because i'm a little ..

"It's because our guild doesn't have any stellar mage, so it's great to have one" She smiled

"Yeah, thanks Erza-san"

"Only Erza"

"Okay Erza" then all of a sudden again in silence. 'Maybe Gray's saliva is now a goo' i tought. I laugh at the idea but gray notice me.

"Anything Funny?" he asked

"Nothing, it's just that i- i th- thought the saliva in your mouth is now a goo .. c- ca-use you-r-'e .. ss. .s" Man i can't stop from laughing, and yes i am laughning "s oo silence" then that's it I let all my laughter comes out. Maybe Gray's got embarassed cause i notice him a little, and then there's Erza also laughing. We are both laughing that made happy be free from his sleep

"What's with the noise?" He asked

"Nothing, just go back to sleep" I says

"I can't, just tell me what it is" Then there i ended up telling happy the idea and yeah he also laugh's that made gray more embarrased.

"Yeah, i get it i get it" Gray's says. BUt all of a sudden our amusemnet turns off when the train stops and a group of bandit's showed up. It's too many of 'em

'Early' i heard erza mumbled

* * *

CHAPTER DONE .. SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE .. I JUST GOT THE FEELING OF 'KATAM' KATAMARAN HAHAHAHAHAHA !

NATSU: YOU'RE LATE IT'S BEEN THOUSAND OF YEAR, MILLIONS OF DAYS, BILLIONS HOURS AND THRILLION OF MINUTES BEFORE YOU UPDATED

JESY: MEAN, THAT'S OVER, WHAT THAT A HYPERBOLE?

SATSUKI: NO BUT JESY-SAN IT'S REALLY LATE SINCE YOUR LAST UPDATE, REALLY WHAT HAPPENED?

JESY: I'M IN A MODE OF KATAM, SO YEAH, I THINK I JUST LOST ALL OF THE IDEA'S. TOO BAD

LUCY: WE THOUGHT YOU ABANDONED US .

ERZA: YEAH WITH UNFINISHED STORY

JESY: EH? JUST END THIS I'LL TRY TO MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKES SOO I'M HEADING OUT BYE !

NATSU: HEY THE STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET!

LUCY: LET'S END IT

SATSUKI: PLEASE REVIEW DON'T BE HARSH

LUCY: PLEASE HELP WITH THE IDEAS

ERZA: ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGAUGE

NATSU: SO PLEASE

ALL: BYE ! SEE YA


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM BACK .. I GOT MYSELF TIRED FROM WATCHING TV ANIME'S SO I FORGOT TO WORK ON MY 10TH CHAPTER .. TOO BAD BUT I MANAGED TO REMEMBER THAT I HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKES FOR NOT UPDATING THESE PAST FEW MONTHS .. HEHEHE .. WELL THE TRUTH IS OUR COMPUTER GOT ITSELF A PROBLEM SO I AM PROHIBITED TO USE IT .. SOO YEAH IT GOT FIXED THIS UMM .. CAN'T REMEMBER OO YEAH ON WEDNESDAY THEN I GOT THIS FEELING OF 'KATAM' KATAMARAN MEANS LAZY IN ENGLISH THAT'S WHY I AM NOT WORKING ON THE CHAPTERS .. (A/N: 'KATAM' IS A WORD IN FILIPINO THAT ALMOST TEENAGERS USED, IT'S A SHORT WORD FOR 'KATAM'ARAN, IT CAN BE USED IN TEXTING LIKE THIS e.g:**  
**ella katam ata feling quh w8 mna lng aque s umm tndhn bsta scr8, THERE WELL MY INTRODUCTION IS TOO LONG SO LET'S CONTINUE)**

**NATSU: WHAT'S WITH THE WORD AND INTRODUCTION?**

**SATSUKI: YEAH, WE DON'T HAVE ANY WORDS TO SAY**

**JESY: REALLY THEN JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL DO IT**

**SATSUKI: LUCY AND ERZA IS ABSENT TODAY ..**

**NATSU: SO YEAH, JESY DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL CAUSE I OWN IT .. HAHAHA BIG JOKE OF COURSE, MASHIMA HIRO SENSEI DOES**

**SATSUKI: ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGUAGE **

* * *

CHAPTER 10: THE BANDITS

ERZA POV

"Act seriously and don't be bothered, hide your insignia" I ordered them, so they did as i says. I am observing 'em and find out that we are outnumbered, there too many of 'em but with my companions here they are nothing but small fry. I saw them ordering all the passengers out of the train then i notice natsu still unconscious. I want to kick him up but i can't cause they'll notice us.  
One of the bandits caught my attention, it's a girl at Lucy's age,'i wonder what is she for' i thought. Some of the bandits inspect us so i ordered my comrades

"Time to fight" I stand up giving one of the bandits a blow with my sword. I saw Natsu fight too, looks like he managed to woke up. Then Lucy and Gray started to fight too.

* * *

GRAY POV

Erza ordered us to fight so i stand from my very sit to fight. Darn were outnumbered but we still can managed it.

"ICe Magic 'Sword'" i shouted, then there's a ice sword in my hands now. I fight all the bandits in my front that's why i don't notice that a bandits charged at me with his flame magic but too bad it doesn't even tickle.  
I am amazed when I saw a girl at my age still standing at the doorside of the train. She wears a plain white t-shirt, a shorts and a two pair of black boots. She has blue hair like juvia's but it's in a pony that end on her shoulder, it's slight curl. She has blue eyes too, the ones that pair the color of the ocean.

I don't mind my companions cause i'll know they are too busy fighting. Erza was in her Armor. Natsu with his Flames and Lucy with her key the Cancer. So i continue with my fight as well.

* * *

LUCY POV

I stand when Erza ordered us. I raise my key then summon my spirit.

"GATE of the Crab, I open thee, CANCER" then a man with scissors in both hands appeared, "Fight for me" I ordered

"Certainly" he replies then charged at the enemy's in front of him. but to be more fair I took my whip and fight the enemies too. I was in a busy when I notice a girl at the doorside of the train. Just standing like don't mind those who are around him. 'Who is she' i thought. Because of my selflessness, an enemy attack me from behind and hit me in my waist. 'It hurts'.

"Ice Magic Lance" I saw gray cast his magic to attack the bandit that attacked me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, i'm fine, thanks Gray" then i continue with my fight. A Bandit ranged at me then says

"You're not supposed to be a mage you are weak, girly" He says, more like he's teasing me.

"Why do you care anyway, if you don't mind turn your eye at your right" I replied, so yeah he really buy's it but it's okay. He saw Cancer charged at him and hit him right in his face, then he's beat up.

"Nice one, Cancer" I point a thumbs up for him

"Shrimp" ..

* * *

NATSU POV

We were all fighting but the girl at the doorside caught my attention, what is he doing there?

"Fire Talons, of the Fire Dragon" I charged all the bandits in my front that blow them backward

"Fire Fist of the fire dragon" then there's at my side. Happy was busy kicking our enemy out with his fish.

"Why are you here mage's from fairytail" A bandit in my front asked me

"Of course to kick your assess out" I replied but he just smirk

"As if you can defeat our ace, liitle fire" He laugh and laugh so to put him in an end. I punch him with my Fire Fist. I was near the girl in the door when the bandit that i punched flew behind the girl and will hit her in any second.

"Watch out!" I shouted at her that caught her attention. She just stop the bandit by the hand then glance at me. She pose in a stunt that is somehow familliar to me.

"Roar of the Water Dragon" She shouted, I was surprised that I can't move anymore, her attack hits me and pull me backwards. Erza, Lucy, and Gray turn they're eyes to me in surprised.

"You're a dragon Slayer .. ?" I asked

"Hello, nice to meet you, Salamander" She says then smirked.

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE! SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT.. FIND OUT WHO THE GIRL IS, OF COURSE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ..**

**NATSU: WHO IS SHE JESY?**

**JESY: I DON'T KNOW .. HIHIHIHI**

**NATSU: HEY WHERE'S SATSUKI?**

**JESY: I DON'T KNOW TOO.. MAYBE OUT OF THE ROOM BUYING A SNACK .. HEY I WANNA DO THOSE COMMENTS THINGS .. THE ONES THAT YOU WILL READ AT THE END OF THE SHOW**

**NATSU: YOU'RE THINKING A LITTLE BIT MUCH, LET JUST END THE CHAPTER HERE**

**JESY: BUT I WANNA DO IT**

**NATSU: JUST NXT TYM. BYE EVERYONE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BUT PLEASE NOT TO BE HARSH**

**JESY: YEAH HE'S RIGHT, CAUSE ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGAUGE .. BYE FOR NOW !**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO BACK .. HEY LIKE I SAID I WANT TO DO THOSE COMMENTS THINGY SO I ASK ONE OF MY FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY THEN .. THEN SHE SAYS .. ERR ..**  
**NO COMMENT .. |_(-_-)_| .. MAYBE NATSU IS RIGHT, MAYBE I CAN'T DO THAT .. SO I'LL JUST FORGET ABOUT IT HEHEHE .. LIKE I PROMISE THIS IS CHAPTER 11 AND YOU WILL KNOW WHO IS THAT MYSTERIOUS GIRL .. GUESS WHO? WELL SHE'S PRETTY CLOSE TO US IN THIS STORY AND SHE'S WITH US IN THIS CHITCHAT SESSION .. PRETTY EASY TO GUESS HUH?**  
**FIND OUT !**

**NATSU: WHO REALLY IS SHE?**

**JESY: DUNNO**

**NATSU: FINE THEN .. I'LL JUST HAVE TO ASK HER ABOUT IT .. I'LL BEAT HER UP**

**SATSUKI: REALLY? TRY TO .. |:**

**NATSU: Y-OUR'E BACK ..**

**JESY: YEAH, SHE'S BACK SO GET ON WITH THE STORY .. MAYBE I'LL JUST HAVE TO DO IT INSTEAD .. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL CAUSE MASHIMA DOES .. AND ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO DON'T BE HARSH .. HERE'S CHAPTER 11 FOR YA .. :')**

**SATSUKI & NATSU: HEY ! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: THE WATER DRAGON SLAYER**

NATSU POV

"Who are you?" I asked

"Yeah, who am I .. haha, well let's see this as a game .. when you hit me even once i'll tell you who am I, then Come at me .. SALAMANDER" She explain pointing his finger at me. Darn she's soo irritating.  
I am about to charged at her when I saw Erza do it first.

"Erza don't" I shouted but I was too late ..

"Circle Sword" She shouted .. numbers of blades dance to attack the girl ..

"Useless, Water Blades of the water dragon" She cast, multiple of water blades showed up, then seconds ago .. all the blades of Erza's was torn into pieces. All Erza did was to stand in shock .. I run beside her

"Erza, leave her to me .. i'll be the one in business here, just help Lucy and Gray defeat the remaining bandits" It's because I saw there are many bandits left and Lucy and Gray is having their hard time. At least Erza managed to understand so she walk backwards.

"Don't lose to her or i'll kill you Natsu" She point her blade at my neck then run back to help Gray and Lucy

"Heh, Of course i won't" I pose a stunt indicating that i'm ready to fight anytime

"Let's get this started Salamander" She say, then get into her stunt too

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" I shouted, flames comes out from my mouth but she dodged it. Man she's fast

"Roar of the water dragon" She cast, blue and clear waves of water rage at me that again pulled me backwards cause it hits me. I quickly stand up, I am lost of tactics my flames won't work at her cause she uses water. Then an idea pumped into my head then i decided that will be the one that i'll come for.

"Clash of the fire dragon" After I cast that magic .. barrier of flames appeared at my front that make me invisible in her sight so when she started to move to charged at me I quickly changed my position and run at her back which she didn't notice.  
She just barged in to my barrier of flames thinking I was there. But I wasn't.

"Fire Fist of the Fire Dragon" I charged at her back but she manages to dodge it a little and just hit her at her shoulder. Well at least it hit her. (A/N: And yes, Natsu's brain function for a strategy hahah)

"I managed to hit you, now kindly introduce yourself before i beat you up" I says with my fist endulged with pure red no ordinary flames

"At least, fine then, My name is Satsuki Levender, I am a Water Dragon Slayer, I was tought by Oceaiana the Water Dragon as you see i have not in any guilds .. c- cau- se I am those bandits s-sl-a-ave mage, i mean their Ace" She says with a tone that looks afraid.

"That's somethin' huh, then, then why do you work for these useless bandits .. Why?, you can just at least join a guild and have a normal life .. " I lectured her for her very mistakes. She's not that bad, she's just trying to, but of course she failed

"I wanted to .. but but you don't know anything at all, you don't know anything about me so how will you know the feeling? You don't know how it hurts .. to .. b-be .. Just shut up salamander" She was about to cry. Her tears were starting to fall,  
at least I know she was carrying a burden by herself but like she said I don't know any.

"Waves of the water Dragon" Just then I heard her cast that spell that make me startled, great massive waves is in my front trying to hit me. I dodged it but it was too late, the waves already hit me. The water's cold unlike the first one that is warm.  
Just then I realized that all the waters that she let out must be connected to her own feelings. And for that I know that she has a problem that make her do these things.

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon" I cast, well our battle's still continues. She managed to stop me

"Water Slash Of the Water Dragon" Blue Clear waters that like a boomerang charged at me but i dodged it and hit my shoulder at the one of the chairs. 'Darn it's not an open space'

"Be gone, Salamander!" I heard her yelled those words so i quickly stand

"Why?, why are you doing this, there are no problems in the world that can't be solved, and you know that" I walk to her and let her punch me

"Waa .. aa .. I-i t-told you Salamander, i-i to-ld you, you don't kn-ow a-anything at all, s-so explain what do yuo know, y-you don't fe-el it an-nyway, you d-don't know th-e feeling of ge-t-tting bet-rayed" She was near crying, her tears is now falling

"Yes, i don't know any but i know the feeling of suffering of others, and i don't want that, so tell me, I will listen" I take her last punch by the hand

"M-my m-mom and d-dad .. uh .. huhu.. they they betrayed me .." She was tired, her knees fall down on the ground but still she can't stop her tears from falling

"How Come?" i ask

"The y Borrow money from loansharks .. then ended up having no money to repay it .. uhuhuhu .. uh th- uh .. then they realized that that those were not loansharks but bu-t it was a group of bandits .. they told my parents that if they don't pay them back .. the-they will kill them .. my my parents were so a-afraid back then .. uh .huhuh .. so so they told the bandits that i i was a mage .. so they ended up giving their daughter to those loansharks .. they were useless .. worthless .. hu huh hu"

"Yeah, you're a mage so so why don't you fight them .. they were just piece of cakes" I explained

"The-they h-have my o-oonly friend Alia.. she was a talking cat .. just like the ones you have .. and t-they will kill her if i resist" She continue to cry, with her both hands serving as towel to fade the tears away "I do-don't have any choice"

* * *

SATSUKI POV

"Bravo .. Bravo you have a nice Drama there Satsuki .. haha .. now kill that man or else i'll kill this cat of yours" Lara the leader of all the bandits showed up, of course with Alia. I was still crying cause I can't help it. Salamander was the only one by my side, he was furious.  
"Obey my orders Satsuki" Natsu was about to attack but i stop him

"Natsu, please don't .. dont .. d-don't .. Alia" I cried to him, of course he has no choice

"Satsuki .. satsuki .. s-satsuki .. uhuh" I heard Alia cried .. but i don't know what to do. Just then a flash of light appeared from behind of Lara. It was Erza .. and Lara .. he don't have Alira anymore .. she was with Lucy .. then there's Gray. Just then i realized all the bandits have been defeated and Lara is the only one left.

"Natsu, finish him off" I heard Erza ordered Natsu

"Of course, Fire Fist of the fire Dragon" I heard him cast his spell nad it hit Lara right in his face. At last we are no longer a prisoner. I was so tired and exhausted, then i fell on the ground.

"Hey, hey h-" I heard natsu says

"Are you alright?" then Lucy. My vision is started to blur and i passed out unconscious.

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE ! WOO .. NOW I HAVE TO WORK FOR THE NXT CHAPTER TOM. I AM SO TIRED .. WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SATSUKI?**

**NATSU: HEY IT'S YOU SATSUKI ... YOU DUMMY .. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS EARLY**

**SATSUKI: WELL, THAT'S PART OF THE STORY**

**NATSU: YOU'RE A CRYBABY MUCH .. HAHAHAHAH**

**SATSUKI: STOP IT ..**

**JESY: YEAH WE HAVE TO WAVE GOODBYE NOW .. BYE !**

**NATSU: PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE HARSH ^^**

**SATSUKI: UNTIL TOM.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AM BACK .. SERIOUSLY I'M A LITTLE SLEEPY RIGHT NOW .. I WANTED TO SLEEP BUT I HAVE TO FINISH THIS .. HEY .. CURRENTLY IT'S FIESTA IN OUR PLACE .. PARACALE .. FEBRUARY 2 SO I'LL GO OUT THIS AFTERNOON .. IF YOU WERE THINKING THAT WITH MY FRIENDS THEN IT'S A NO. I'M GOING OUT WITH MY SISTER .. HEHEHE .. BUT BUT .. I DON'T HAVE MONEY! .. WAAAA WHAT THE .. WHAT SHOULD I DO? UHM I FORGOT .. SINCE YOU MIGHT ASK I MIGHT AS WELL INFORM YOU .. YES THEY WILL FOUND OUT THE TRUTH OF EACH OTHER .. SO PLEASE PATIENTLY WAIT .. IT'S ABOUT NEAR 5 EPISODES OR SO .. *(^_^)* I CATCH COLD**

**NATSU: HEY IT'S GETTING A LITTLE BORING SO LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY**

**SATSUKI: RIGHT .. CAUSE I STILL WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME**

**GRAY: YEAH, YOU JUST PASSED OUT SATSUKI**

**LUCY: OMG. . THERE ARE FOUR CATS IN ALL .. WHAT'S THIS? COINCIDENCE?**

**JESY: I THINK SO**

**NATSU: NO, IT'S NOT, IT'S DESTINED**

**ERZA: SHE DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL .. MASHIMA DOES AND ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGUAGE**

**JESY: GOOD JOB THERE ERZA ! THUMBS UP FOR YA XD**

**NATSU, LUCY, GRAY & SATSUKI: HEY **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: I JOINED FAIRY TAIL**

"Mommy, who are these people" a little satsuki ask

"Uhm, me and you're dad has a mission to take over so these guys we'll look after you" she said

"Mission? You and dad? but mom you and dad were not mages, you don't have to take missions"

"Uhm .. you know .. satsuki .. uhm they're not missions mages have to do, were trading things from another places .. so we have to go .. these guys we'll look after you while were gone"

"Okay mommy but are you sure you'll be fine with it? I want to come with you mommy .. both you and dad"

"It's okay satsuki we'll be fine .. good-bye .. I love you"

"I love you too"

SATSUKI POV

"WAAAAA .." i woke up .. it's all just a dream ..then i realized myself in an infirmary

"Satsuki" a soft voice called to me .. It was Alia, she's by my side this whole time

"Alia, where are we? .. what happened?" I ask her intentionally

"Were at the .. Fairy tail infirmary, those fairies carries you here when you fell unconscious

"Oh, hey, satsuki .. you're awake, how are you" a voice just ask me .. it was Natsu together with Erza, Lucy, Gray and that cat of Natsu's

"I'm fine, thank you for .. uhm bringing me here .. i'm just fine so if you'll excuse us were leaving.."

"NO you don't .. you're not fine yet .. so take the day .. it's alright " Natsu said. Lucy walks near me and ..

"You might as well join our guild .. if you like" I am shocked with the idea, i never thought about it not when my parents sold me

"join .. your guild?" I ask

"Yeah, you can rest here as you like and as well think of the idea .. now then if you'll excuse us were heading out .. if you're just fine you can go out of the infirmary and explore the guild" Erza explained. Then seconds they all left and now i'm again alone with Alia. Then I again fell to sleep _  
SATSUKI POV

I woke up, only to find it's getting a little bit dark outside, indicating that it is near evening, so i decided to walk out the infirmary. I opened the door and found the guild members at the guild hall. They werre so happy.

"Are you joining the guild Satsuki?" Alia in my side ask me

"I don't know just yet, if it's you, will you join the guild?" I ask her so that I can find the answer

"If it's okay with you .. you already know that i will go wherever you go, so that's fine" Alia explained

"Okay then, thanks Alia .. " I was about to walk when I saw Natsu and the gang walks at me

"You're fine?" Gray asked

"Alia, are you okay?, here's a fish for ya .. it's my welcome gift" the blue cat invites the babypink cat for a fish

"Sorry to break this to you little he cat, but i hate it" she explained

"Oh, okay" Happy exclaimed looking down

"So did you find the answer?" Natsu asked

"Well, uhm .. it's pretty awkward since I fought you last time .. so it's .. i'm a little felt bad about it" I explained, but seriously i want to join a guild ever since natsu lectured me from that time.

"Nothing to be awkward of .. because .. I fought you last time too .. so were fair" he explained then gave me a smile

"But .. don't .. don't you feel any angered at me .. i mean after i fought you last time .. here I am joining you're guild" I explained to him in shock

"I don't .. and besides you fought me because you have no choice .. you fought me because you wants to save a certain friends life .. so it's no big deal" he explained

"Well .. uhm .. I .. "

"Don't worry in our guild we cared about you .. you have too many bitter experience so it's time to live on and start a new experience" Erza holds my hand while she explained

"Were looking forward to it satsuki" Lucy says

"Yeah, she's right" then gray

"Aye!"

"Uhm .. a .. Okay .. i'll joined fairy tail" then I smiled back to them. Suddenly Lucy grabbed me by the hand then brings me to the counter

"Hey, Mira .. we have newbie here .. " she says talking to the white haired woman at the bar

"Really?, then please have a sit and wait i'll just get the badge" she says leaving us seating at the bar. Seconds ago she came back with the badge in her hand

"Let's see .. what's your name .. well can you please kindly introduce yourself?" she asked which I answered

"My name is Satsuki .. Satsuki Levender .. I am the water dragon slayer .. and this one beside me is Alia .. she's my cat" I explained

"ooo .. so our guild now has 4 dragon slayers .. what a coincedence" I was shocked about what she says

"Four?" I asked

"Yes, we have the Sky Dragon Slayer, her name is Wendy .. that little girl with a blue long haired there" she pointed at the girl sitting at one of the chairs with her white cat "Then we have The Iron Dragon Slayer .. his name is Gajeel .. that one" again she pointed at the man sitting at the darkside of the guild with his black cat " And the last one is.."

"Salamander i mean Natsu"

"Yes, you're right well shall we proceed then? Where do you want you're insignia?" she asked

"Uhm .. At the upper left side of my arms and a blue one please" I explained

"Then here you go" It's done

I stared at my own insignia .. i'm a part of fairy tail now, then I saw Natsu and the rest walks near me

"Welcome to the guild" they say. Mira walk behind us

"Everyone we have a new cutie here .. come and greet her" she yelled and all of a sudden all eyes stared at me

"H-hello, i'm satsuki levender .. i .. i'm the water dragon slayer" then I bows. Peoples started to introduce themselves to me. they are all friendly. I guess my new life starts here

"Hello, Satsuki .. my name is Juvia Loxar, and as i see .. we use kinda same magic" A blue haired mage explained

"You're a water mage too?" i ask

"Yes"

"Then, i hope we get along well .. seems like that explained why i am comfortable with you're presence" I explained to her giving her a big hug

"Seems like it" then smiled at me

"Hey, looks like Juvia mnaged to have her bestfriend" Grays says

"yeah, and looks like she won't be around you anymore .. Gray hahah" Lucy teased him

"I don't care anyway"

"hahaha .. don't be a hardcore there gray .. well Goodluck" Lucy pats him in the back while laughing. Well i can hear what they're saying even though it's a little far .. I'm sure .. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel hears it too

'I LOVE THIS GUILD' i thought to myself

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE .. WOOSH .. I AM SO DISAPPOINTED .. THIS CHAPTER HAS TO BE POST YESTERDAY BUT I FAILED TO GO ONLINE .. SO I'M SORRY STILL I'M HAPPY THAT I MANAGED TO POST THIS .. SO MAYBE .. UM .. AND HEY WELCOME SATSUKI .. I MEAN TO FAIRY TAIL .. I GUESS YOU DIDN'T MEET ME AT THE GUILD HAVE YOU?**

**SATSUKI: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU'RE NOT PART OF THE GUILD ANYWAY .. YOU'RE JUST THE WRITER OF THIS FANFIC**

**JESY: UH-UH IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT HAHAHAHA**

**NATSU: YEAH YOU'RE NOT**

**GRAY: ABSOLUTELY NOT**

**ERZA: DEFINITELY NOT**

**LUCY: NO YOU'RE NOT PART OF IT**

**JESY: HOW MEAN .. I GUESS WE BETTER GOOD-BYE WITH UNFINISHED STORY THEN AHAHHA**

**NATSU: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF YOU .. SHE'S PART OF FAIRY TAIL AND YOU ALL KNOW IT**

**ALL: YEAH**

**JESY: WHAHHAHA .. WELL GOODBYE EVERYONE SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER .. PLESE REVIEW BUT DON'T BE HARSH .. CAUSE ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE**

**ALL: BYE !**


	13. Chapter 13

**RATHER SLEEPY .. BUT I HAVE TO FINISH ANOTHER CHAPTER .. CAUSE THAT'S ME ALWAYS FINISHING EARLY .. HEHEHEHE .. UMM .. SERIOUSLY I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY SO .. MAYBE I HAVE TO GET ON WITH THE STORY .. AND HEY AS USUAL I AM WATCHING TV ANIME'S THAT'S WHY I CAN'T FINISH A CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH I LIKE TO ..**  
**SO SORRY .. HEHEH .. I AM SO A FAN OF ADA WONG FROM RESIDENT EVIL: RETRIBUTION AND UM .. RESIDENT EVIL 2 & 4 GAMES .. OH AND 6 ALSO .. HEHE YOU KNOW HER?**  
**SHE'S MY ALL TIME FAVORITE AGENT .. xDD**

**NATSU: I DON'T KNOW HER .. WE DON'T HAVE MOVIES LIKE THAT .. YOU KNOW**

**JESY: OF COURSE I DO KNOW**

**SATSUKI: HEY, MY CHAPTER IS DONE SO WHO'S CHAPTER IS THIS JESY-SAN?**

**JESY: IT'S FOR THE CATS I MEAN NATSU. IT'S HIS TIME TO SHINE**

**HAPPY: HEY I HEARD IT .. DID YOU JUST SAY CATS?**

**JESY: NO**

**HAPPY: OH .. OKAY, SO LET'S START THE STORY THEN .. JESY DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**LUCY: CAUSE MASHIMA DOES**

**NATSU: ENGLISH IS HER SECOND LANGUAGE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: FISHING AND THE DAY OF THE REMEMBERING**

SATSUKI POV

I walk into my very own new guild front and barged into the guild doors. It's already a week since that incident, seriously i love this guild, i even have my bestfriend her name is Juvia and as usual there is everybody especially team natsu. Alia says I better get hurry cause she's feeling hungry, so i walk to the bar.

"Mira can you please give us some breakfast here?" I asked, cause I feels that even me was hungry. But I can always drink water, that'll be a lot better

"What kind of breakfast, satsuki?" she asked

"For me, umm .. let's see .. just a pitchel of water .. and for Alia-" I was about of ordering for her but she interrupts

"Fried Fish" she says, well i am not that shocked cause I know fried fish is her favourite rather than fish

"Okay, please wait there for a while .. umm how about deserts? Any choice?" Mira asked

"Anything will do" I repiles cause I don't really like deserts nor i hate 'em

"Okay"

FEW MINUTES AGO -

"Our order has come" I heard Alia says, well it's definitely true. After Mira serve us, we dig in the food, I mean only Alia cause I only have Water

"Water is the best" the only thing I says when were done

"Really?" A voice asked me from behind, it was Natsu And Lucy, gray and Erza too .. as well as happy

"How are you these past few days?" Natsu asked me

"I am fine" I replied

"Oh, sorry everyone, i have to leave .. Levy is now here so gotta talk to her .. hehe bye everyone" then Lucy runs off to meet up with Levy

"Maybe I should go too" Erza says "I hope we can get along some other time satsuki, but i have to leave so let's see .. " then bids a goodbye

"I'm going too .. i have some other work to do so .. i need to .. you know .. see ya .." then Gray. I wonder why they are heading off like that. Natsu,Happy,Alia and I are the rest that is left

"Hey, Satsuki, it's a little kinda board so let's go fishing .. let's take the chance it's hot in here .. "He says inviting me to go fishing. 'Well you're the one that feels hot here' i thought, ididn't murmured it cause i'm kinda sure he'll heard it

"Well .. umm-" I am again interrupted. Hey it's the second time

"Yeah, we'll go .. " Alia is the one who accepts Natsu. I already know why ..

"Then we should head off before the sun sets" Happy exclaimed

"Okay" I answered standing at my chair. Then we all went out of the guild and head to the forest.

Minutes Later .. we arrived at a pond.

"It's pretty peacuful here eh Natsu?" I asked him cause even myself is amazed of it.

"Yes, it is .. this is my favorite fishing place" he replied. Then we throw our fishing rod to the water and sat with ease. I saw Alia and Happy talking with each other. All of a sudden I broke the silence.

"Say, Natsu, what kind of girl do you prefer? Is it Lucy? or is it Lisanna?" I asked him, cuase i really wanna know

"W-what kind of question is that, i-it's not big deal y'know" he looks like he really is avoiding my question. 'He's so cute' i thought

"C'mon tell me .. i won't tell anyone I promise" I show her my little finger showing him that i would promise

"You do?" he ask, i nodded "Well .. there's this girl i met 8 years ago .. her face was imprinted at my mind .. I remember the glance in her eye's .. the wind that rubbles her beautiful and shiny blonde hair, and her name was Luigi, and umm .. Lisanna too .. i think a little" he explained so shyly. Bow down his head unto the ground.

"Luigi? hahaha" I laugh. Who's girl has a name Luigi? Someone tell me

"Why are you laughing? Anything funny .. it's actually her name" I saw him a little annoyed, maybe because i am laughing in the name of her love

"Seriously, Natsu, there is no girl all around fiore named Luigi .. you should know better than that, what's her name exactly, maybe it's a little closer in Luigi" I explained so that he can think about it

"Hey, satsuki .."

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU .. EVER SINCE WE FIRST MET" all of a sudden he let out those words

"W-WWHHAATTT!" I stand and screamed. I was shocked totally shocked .. what's with him, i just ask him those question then suddenly ..

"I was just joking, silly .. of course i wasn't hahaha .. " He got me there and now he's laughing at me. But then I felt a little warm from my heart, it's a feeling i don't have before

"You, you useless piece of crap .. Natsu .. that wasn't funny .. you flamehead irritating flamebreath you jerk and freak and .." I yelled at him, cause I am so irritated

"Hey, that hurts" then our fishing rod moved a little. Here's our effort. Then I hold my fishing rod tightly then pulled

"It's big .. it's big .." I uttered, then I saw Natsu caught his too. Then we ate it. alia and I ask natsu to fried it which he accepts. It's getting dark so we head back to the guild

* * *

NATSU POV

I am sitting at the one of the bench at the guild hall. 'Why does Lucy's face appeared in my mind the moment satsuki told me that' i thought, it's kinda mysterious, I mean i always knew that Lucy has blonde hair but she's not that girl.

"Hey Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy suddenly asked me

"Oh, I'm fine Happy, umm happy .."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Did i told you that I met a girl 8 years ago .. what's her name again?" I asked, cause maybe I am wrong with the name, maybe it's not really luigi

"Her name?, as far as i remember it's .. LUCY, why natsu ?"He asked me. I'm kinda shocked. Maybe it really is Lucy. Then I remembered the celestial key she gave me. Lucy is a celestial mage too. Just then Lucy appeared in front of me.

"Natsu .." She called, but then out of the blue I stand up and walked out of the guild, i didn't mind her at all i just continue walking out.

* * *

LUCY POV

"Happy, what's with him" I ask

"I don't know, he suddenly act like that when he asked me a question" he relied

"Wierd" I says. Cause it really is unusual to him acting like that, all i know is he's always energetic.

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE . . . . I MANAGED TO FINISH IT AFTER TWO DAYS .. HEHE SORRY IT'S BECAUSE I'M WATCHING TV ANIME'S AND DOING SOME SCHOOL STUFFS .. AND I CAN'T GO STRAIGHT ONLINE I AM TOO BUSY FOR IT .. BUT STILL I'M HAPPY ..**

**NATSU: YOU ARE?**

**JESY: HEY NATSU .. YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOU SCREENTIME EVERY MINUTE THE STORY GOES ON**

**NATSU: DON'T GET TOO SURPRISED .. IT'S BECAUSE I'M THE MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTER IN THE STORY**

**JESY: SHUT IT OFF ..**

**NATSU: I MEAN NO LIES**

**JESY: OF COURSE YOU DO .. BUT I SAID SHUT IT OFF SO SHUT UP ... I'M GETTING A LITTLE ANNOYED HERE**

**LUCY: DON'T BE .. MAYBE WE HAVE TO BID GOOD BYE .. BYE EVERYONE PLAS REVIEW THE STORY .. BUT NOT TOO HARSH CAUSE ENGLISH IS HER SECOND L.**

**JESY: BYE ..**

**NATSU: SEE YA NXT CHAPTER **


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY .. IT'S ME, GLADLY BACK .. FROM SEARCHING A FEW IDEAS FOR MY FIC .. SORRY IF IT TAKES SO LONG BEFORE I UPDATED .. I AM ASKING MY FEW ROMANTIC CLASSMATES ABOUT ANY OTHER IDEA AND ON THE SAME TIME HAVE FUN WITH EM' .. KNOW IT? .. SEEMS LIKE I CAN RELY ON MY FRIENDS .. I REALLY LOVE THE SAYING .. 'True Friends never get on your way, unless you happen to be going down'**  
**ONE OF MY FAVORITES I SHOULD SAY AND I HAPPEN TO BE GOING DOWN .. OUT OF IDEAS .. HEHEH SO BACK WITH THE STORY .. I AM ALL ALONE IN THIS EMPTY ROOM .. NO NATSU, NO LUCY .. NO SATSUKI .. NO ANYBODY ELSE SO I GUESS I SHOULD GET ON AND START THE STORY THEN .. BUT I KIND OF LOVE TO HAVE A CHITCHAT WITH YOU GUYS .. OH AND UMM .. YEAH TOTALLY FORGOT .. HUGS AND KISSES AS WELL AS THANK YOU SO MUCH MY FELLOW READERS .. I JUST CAN'T STAND NOT BEING HAPPY AFTER I READ THOSE REVIEWS .. IT BRINGS UP THRILL FOR ME THRILL TO CONTINUE THE STORY AND MAKE IT AT LEAST LONGER I SHOULD SAY .. I DARELY PROMISE THAT AFTER I FINISH WITH THIS STORY, I WILL MAKE ANOTHER ONE, ANOTHER ONE WITH A LONG CHAPTER .. I'TS TO BE FAIR CAUSE I RARELY UPDATED THE PAST FEW WEEKS .. OH, LOOKS LIKE I'M GETTING A LITTLE BIT TOO FAR I SHOULD START THE STORY BUT FIRST .. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL CAUSE MASHIMA DOES ..**

* * *

**CHAPTER AND REGRETS, ALL OF THE SAME TIME**

**LUCY POV**

I woke up this morning got out from my bed and continue to the bathroom, i grab the white towel from the side of the mirror and enters the tub, I rarely did this, taking a bath first in the morning, I buried myself in the tub filled with water, the bathroom smells so much like me, a soft fragrance of vanilla and strawberry, I rested both of my arms at the side of the tub, thoughts and images starts to flicker in my mind, just then I realized, there is no changes in my lifestyle, it still goes own the way it was after I joined the guild and met with many friends and mages just like me, taking a mission and completing it, I lived with no changes. I wanted to changed it, give it a break from being this way, but I just don't know how. I selflessly dip my head at the warm water, thoughts about that kid 8 years ago pumped in my mind like a slideshow something worth remembering, but I has only a day with that kid nothing long, so I barely remembered him, I just remembered his sweet warm smile that buried deep within my heart, it's like caring for me, not like that worthless father of mine. Always stuck his head in his fortune or whatsoever that can make his estate more widely and well-known. I hate it.

I stand at the tub, wrap myself in a towel and stand in front of the mirror, I stared at the figure that i see in the mirror, it was me, the lucy from now on, the simple lucy not the lucky lucy. I went to my room and changed in my clothes. Wear a pink top and a white jacket that falls under my chest, a not too long but not too short pink skirt. I grabbed the comb from my desk and started to brush my hair with it. My roomis painted yellow at floor and white on the wall, yellow curtains that meet up the bright sunlight outside. My room is empty, I was the only one living here, it feels so calm and peaceful not when they are here. Noisy as ever.

I walk out of my apartment, silently close the door and started walking beside the river. Things around me haven't changed also, people are waking,working,eating,sleeping and wahtever. I seemingly think if they notice every changes in their lives. For me, after I met the guild and everyone else, that's the start of my life changes until now, but I wonder If it will last long or forever. The dream that I have dreamt earlier when i'm sleeping appeared in my mind. It's about my father taking me away from fairy tail and forcing a future for me. The thought of that dream makes me cold. I don't want that. I was having my walk to the guild when suddenly the rain falls from above. Tiny droplets of rain started to kiss my soft blonde hair. I don't even know why myself is insisting to run, I just continue on my walk. I was like in another world.

"Hey, Why letting yourself under the rain?" someone just touch my wrist, his hand is so warm, "You'll catch cold" he says, It was Natsu

"N-Natsu?" I stared at him with a surprised expression. He just grab me by the hand and continue walking. There was a silence between us.

"Natsu?" I called to him

"What?" He replied

"Am I boring?, do you think there is'nt no single changes in my lifestyle?" I ask him and gave him a serious look

"There is changes in you, so you don't have to forced yourself to changed, cause you are just the way you are, and I'm glad of it, we all are. If something changes by force within you, I simply won't recognized you Lucy" He laughed and smile at the same time which makes him more comfortable to be with.

"I guess Old habits die hard eh" I gave him a bright smile indicating that I am now just fine

"Uhh" he simply nodded. So we walked until we reached the guild.

* * *

**SATSUKI POV**

I arrived at the guild hall and sense evryone's presence. I am delighted that I found Juvia up ahead near the corner of the guild hall. I spotted her alone and looks worried.

"Satsuki, can I hang out with charle and the other cats?" Alia suddenly asked me her finger pionting to Wendy and Charle

"Eh?" is all i said in shocked

"Pretty please?" she gave me a puppy eyes even though she's a cat

"Okay, but make sure to go back home in dinner time, got it?"

"Uhh"

The moment Alia left. I started walking towards Juvia's direction. The nearer I gets the moment I saw her looking sad. Somewhere in part of me, I felt sad for her too, not just because i'm her guildmate, it's also because i'm her bestfriend. The color of her own outfit fits the color of tears, calmness and peace. It does suits her. I wanted to tell her that she outshined everyone in the room, only if she'll notice. I put my right hand in my hair and brush it softly as I get's near her. Thoughts run to my mind like a river, an unstoppable river itself. I pull one of the chair and sat opposite her. The moment I set eye's on her the clearer I realized she does have a problem. I just don't know what kind is that.

"Juvia, are you alright?" Touching her fingertips, I ask

"Aa, satsuki, y-yes I'm fine, why did you ask?" Looks like she almost unnotice me when I sit down, seems she really does have some sort of problem

"No, you're not" I put my both hands at the desk "I can see through you, Juvia, I am you're bestfriend, you shouldn't hide any problems from me, I am here, I am here to listen to you and do what ever it takes to make you more comfortable, I swear, just tell me, don't hold such a burden all by yourself" I stared at her with a serious look.

"Umm .. well .. a .. Okay" she hold my hand and started explaining, "It's about, My Gray, the moment I set eyes on him I knew I was inlove, but he just, he just don't care about it. I always do whatever for him to make him happy, but he'll just put it aside like it's nothing but a total waste of his time, I know, I know that I don't have to give up, I know that i'll just have to keep trying so that he'll notice it someday .. but I am losing hope, whatever I do, whatever I did .. he just don't care .. uhuhuhu .. he just ignore me like I'm nothing but a ghost who don't deserve his attention. He's only like that when it comes to me .. all of it .. he's not like that when it comes to any other girls .. Lucy, Levy, Laki, Erza, Wendy .. all of them .. I don't know what to do .. what to believe .. I can't have such confidence and faith only for myself .. maybe I just have to let go of him and start a new life,  
maybe I really doesn't deserve him. I .." she almost cry, tears fall from her blue watery eye's to her blue stole. She feels cold.

"Juvia, don't lose hope, kay?, I know Gray is not like that .. and I also know you loved him deep within you're heart .. but remember Gray will notice you. He don't have feelings for any other girls except you. Well, whos is the one who take care of him most?, It's you right?, so you shouldn't lose hope,  
believe in him .. I know he'll tell you his feelings, sometime, you have to beleive in him .. Don't Worry .. as you're Best Friend .. I .. will certainly help you .. so cheer up, don't waste you're tears in such problems. Tears are the only weapon a girl possesed, so don't waste it. We'll fix this." I gave her a huge,  
bright smile that will lighten up her day.

"Okay, thank you, Satsuki, I know I can trust you most .. you're the best .. I feel more comfortable now" She smiled in return, that make me certain that she's all fine now.

"Now, shall we take a mission?" I ask

"Of course" we both stand up and head to the request board

* * *

**WENDY POV**

'Sitting all day won't make me a lot more taller, I guess i should go for a mission' i thought while drinking my glass of milk.

"Charle, let's go on a mission, shall we?" I asked the white cat at the table

"Well-" she was interrupted by a pink cat heading our way

"CHarle!, Wendy! ..." It was Satsuki,s cat, Alia. "Can I hang out with you?" she asked flying towards us

"Of course, you do .. Wendy and I will go on a mission, wanna come with us?" Charle asked staring at Alia who is now sitting on the table opposite to charle and I

"A mission?, Sure, Satsuki won't come to one, i guess so I can" she smiled at us

"I guess it's done so let's go and look for a mission" I stand from my seat and walks to the request board. Alia and Charle activated their aera magic and followed me.

* * *

**OKAYY IT'S ALL DONE .. CHAPTER 14 FINISH .. HEHEH IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO FINISH .. BUT ANYWAY IT'S FINISH I CAN NOW REST A LITTLE .. :') I AM ALITTLE TIRED I WANTED TO SLEEP BUT I HAVE TO READ A FANFIC .. HEHEHE HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW KAY? THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP NXT SATURDAY OR SUNDAY .. PLEASE WAIT A LITTLE LONGER .. xDD**

**NATSU: HEY, I'M BACK SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

**JESY: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE**

**NATSU: I WANTED TO CATCH UP, SO I RUN FAST AS I COULD BUT LOOKS LIKE I JUST MADE IT IN THIS SESSION .. OH BOY I AM SO TIRED**

**JESY: WELL .. YOU DON'T HAVE TO CATCH UP CAUSE I CAN DO IT MYSELF**

**NATSU: DON'T BE .. LOOKS LIKE I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO MADE IT .. EVERYBODY'S GONE**

**JESY: YEAH, THEY ARE SO .. GOOD BYE .. SEE YA NXT CHAPTER .. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T BE HARSH .. CAUSE ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE AND FILIPINO IS MY MAIN LANGUAGE .. OHH MAYBE I SHOULD CONSIDER ENGLISH AS MY THIRD ..**  
**CAUSE I ALSO SPEAK BICOLANO .. STILL BYE !**

**NATSU: SEE YA! SORRY IF I DON'T MAKE IT AT THE TOP**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY .. SORRY FOR THE UMM.. LATE UPDATE .. I KNOW THAT I TOLD YOU THAT IT WILL COME OUT ON SUNDAY .. WELL, THE REASON BEHIND IT IS I BECAME VERY ILL THIS PAST FEW DAYS .. SO I AM FORBID TO USE THE COMPUTER .. SORRY BUT HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER .. ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER IS BOTH FOR NATSU AND LUCY.**

**CHAPTER 15: UNEXPECTED SCENARIO**

**AT THE GUILD NATSU POV**

"Hey, Lucy .. let's go on a mission together shall we?" I am so excited as i ask her to go out with me

"Okay" she replies "So, where's Erza, Gray, and Happy?" she asked staring at me with her chocolate eye's.

"Well, there is no Erza neither Gray and Happy, I wanted both of us to go together pretty please?" I beg at with a puppy aye's which is not suited in my style. Don't get me wrong here, I was just asking her out so that I can take the opportunity to ask her about her past.

(A/N: Really? you just wanted to be alone with her, spill it .. haha)

"Why?" a curious emotion appeared in her face as she ask me

"I just wanted to, does it has to have any reason to ask you out? Were a team after all" I am running out of ideas, so she have to accept.

"Well, I can considered, but where's happy?" she let out a deep sigh the moment she asked me all over again

"He's with charle, lily, and Wendy, they said they'll go out fishing and be back at night" Happy for myself that my brain function for a reason even once in a while.

"Really? Fishing eh? then tell me who's cat is that?" I look at where her finger is pointing at. I was shocked it's happy, oh my god.

"Well, umm .. "

_Brain Loading .._

_1% ..._

_20% .._

_25% .. .._

_55% ..._

_82% ..._

_100% ... .. .._

_loading complete .. releasing data for 5 seconds .. 1 .. 2 .. 3 .. 4 .. 5 .._

"Maybe changed of plans, it's possible right? and hey Lucy Maybe you're needing to pay your rent for this month" After a thousand years .. I mean at last my brain function normally

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, guess i don't have any choice but to accept you're offer, I guess .. so what mission is it?" finally she accepts

"Here, were fighting against a noturious dark guild" I replied

"Woaahh .. we could die there you know .. especially with only both of us .. can we change another please?" showing me a frighten face she says

"No, they're just small fry, minions I should say" i answered " and please don't worry .. i'll just protect you at any cost, if somthing bad happened" I smiled at her to make sure she'll be alright

"Kay, i'll trust you at your word then" she smiled back

NORMAL POV

The two of them walk out of the guild together and reach for the station, but natsu insisted to walk so they ended up walking. They are hafway to their destination with silence between em, it's they're firs time going on a mission with no happy but the bot of em. Every mission they take and finished happy is with 'em. The blue silly cat who loves raw fish. The blue cat who fell in love with wendy's white cat. As you estimate all the happenings, it's really unexpected that the team natsu borned. I guess it's what we all called destiny after all.

LUCY POV

'Sheesh, it's so silent, what's with him anyway?' i thought, because of the silence between us only thoughts rush up in my mind, it's making me a little dizzy that it can develop a headache.

"Lucy?" I was surprised and startled, I don't expect him to talk to me but here we are

"Yes, what is it? I replied

"Can you tell me about you're past?" he asked but not looking at me, he's just looking ahead of him.

"Why did you ask, all of a sudden?, is that important?, why do you want to know?" I gave him a serious look.

"Nothing I just want to know your background, if it's a secret I can keep it for you" At long last he look at me with his serious look.

"If you promise you won't tell anyone, i'll tell you" I offered my pinky finger at him, with me expecting he'll accept. He move his pinky finger to mine then we made a promise.

"I promise"

"Kay, first of all my true name is Lucy Heartfillia, i am not boasting but were rich .. we are one of the wealthiest family in all of fiore. I ran away from home expecting I can join a guild. My mom died years ago, and my father treated me really badly"  
I ought to continue but he interrupt.

"When you're younger, do you have any friends? do you experience walking alone and meeting someone from then?" He suddenly ask, anxiously for the answers. Why do he even want to know? I always kept my past a secret, especially my experience about that boy from way back, it's only mine and i don't intend to share it to someone. Well, I can twist the story a little.

"No, i don't have friends back then, I was always shut in my room, yeah I remember going out in town of caraccas with my father actually, he have meeting with his bussiness pasl freak there and he wanted to introduce me to them as the one who will inherit his fortune, I don't want it, to be truth" I glance at him and saw him disappointed but I don't know why.

"Really? Are you sure?" he lean forward and stare at me straight at the eye. Boy, why was he like this?

"Of course, I am sure, Why would I lie?" He walk backwards from me, he still looks disappointed, maybe i should ask him

"So, you haven't been in magnolia back then? he asked disappintedly

"I haven't, father doesn't held his meetings at magnolia, he said it's not a place for meetings and such. That's why when we met it's my first time here" mildly I replied

"Wew, so you're really a rich bimbo eh?"

"NOt really"

At long last we reach our destination, it' the client's house, it's huge but not as huge as ours. The client happily welcomed us. He let us come in and sit at the sofa. The walls of the room is painted white, at the north there lies a chimney with two other chairs near of it. There are number of paintings at the wall. The floor is soft that I want to walk at it barefooted. There is a huge window beside and a baby pink curtain on it's side. The floor is painted pale red and the mat is yellow. It appears to me like a little girls room. There is a sweet scent of rose flower that covered the room. It's peaceful and silent around. I glance at the door and saw a woman entering the room. She wore a long white dress and her hair is tied neatly, she carries a tray with pot and 3 teacup. She passed by me and slowly put the pot and cups at the mini table in front of us. I don't get it but no matter how peace and silent this room is, I feel unease.

"Hi, my name is Kaiser Mikkado, you two are fairy tail wizards right?" he asked, grin appeared at his face.

"Yeah, we are" Natsu quikly replied, he looks fired up for some reason.

"We've been expeting both of you, come, we nicely prepared for your arrival, we prepared foods, it's festive so please let yourself be full, I know both of you were tired of you're journey, please follow me, this way" he led us to a dining rrom with a long table filled with foods. 'There's something wrong here, there must be, what's with this wierd scenario, expecting us? no client let us eat like this before the job done. Maybe it's a trap, that grin on his face earlier ... It's a trap!' i thought my mind is really busy that I don't notice Natsu.

"Natsu!, don't eat the foods" too late, what do i expect about him? he already dig in all the foods, what a fool, Well I can't blame him maybe, he's always like this, hungry, starving and needing food for energy.

"What is it .. Lu .. Cy .. y .." he suddenly collapsed at the ground passed out. I ran beside him waking him up but failed. I discovered that the food has sleeping potion in it.

"You're a little smart girl, I don't expect you will notice, but you can't escape now, I heard that fairy tail owns strong wizards so I decided it will be my target .. and hey check this out .. I caught two of them .. especially that boy in you're arms, he is Salamander right?  
One of fairy tail's rare collection. I will earn high from the two of you ... hahahaha .. please meet you're death .. hahahah .. wahahahha ... ahhahaha .. " the man from before stood beside the the door laughing grimishly," I will trade both of you to the dark mage traders, in exchange of gold and jewels .. hahaha ... don't worry, they will devour you both as proud wizards. hahaha we noooow surround you" I look around me and saw they really are surrounding me.

'What should i do, Natsu can't help' i thought in a pitch of problem. All the maids, butlers and even footmens were just dark mages.

**CHAPTER DONE .. WOO OOO OOO ~ GLAD I STILL MANAGED TO WORK OUT EVEN IN ONE CHAPTER. TO BE TRUTH I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ANYMORE .. I .. WANT TO DECIDE TO LEAVE THIS STORY UNFINISHED. THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS PAST FEW MONTHS. I JUST MANAGED TO WRITE A CHAPTER CAUSE WHEN I'M IN MY FREE TIME .. I AM SO BORED SO I WROTE THE CHAPTER 15 IN A PAPER AND ENCODE IT A DAY PASSED. SO MAYBE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY .. I AM SOORRY:( .. AND IF I EVER UPDATED AGAIN MAYBE ONCE IN A MONTH OF EVEN ONCE EVERY TWO MONTHS. THIS IS IT FOR NOW. I CAN'T UPDATE ANYMORE. I AM RIDDLED WITH PROBLEMS. 500php FEE iN OUR SCHOOL T.L.E,**  
**CLEARANCE, PROJECTS, LONG TEST THAT I HAVE TO REVIEW, POST TEST, FINAL EXAM. I NEED TO BE FIRST IN OUR CLASSROOM RANKING. THAT'S MY MISSION OBJECTIVE SINCE THE START OF 2012. ANYWHY, ANYWHO .. BYE ~**


	16. Chapter 16

**HERE'S CHAPTER 16 FOR YA' HOPE YOU ENJOY .. IT'S A LITTLE RUSH THOUGH**

**CHAPTER 16, UNEXPECTED SCENARIO - PART TWO**

**LUCY POV**

I knew it, we were surrounded, these people really is suspicious right from the start. Now were trapped in this tough situation. Relying on Natsu is pointless, so I gotta find a way myself, cuz If I don't, wre both dead. I rise upon my feet and carry Natsu on my back.

"Hey, little girl, are you trying to escape? It's pointless so be good" He was about to walk to us but I move Backwards.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee, Aries" a shy pink haired girl appeared before me "Aries please occupy them while i escape" I ordered her

"I'll try my best, WOOL SMOKE" with the wave of her both hands a pink fluffy smoke appeared which covered the room. I ran as fast as I can to the doorway. I notice something fell from Natsu's but I don't have time to fetch it so I just left it behind. Before I completely got away I saw him took what Natsu and I left. Were still at the corridor of the mansion when I saw them not very far after us. I stop and raise Loke's key.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee, Loke" he appeared before me and saw the mages who are chasing us. He stepped back without asking why I summoned him.

"Lucy, please be safe" he smiled at me

"Thanks" I turned my back at him and going to run when he interrupt.

"One question, Lucy"

"Eh ... ?"

"Why are you carrying him?" he pointed at Natsu

"Well, you see .. he's .."

"I was supposed to be the one who carry you not you supposed to carry him" he's unpredictable .. I don't even know if he was teasing me or something, he's always like this but I don't get it.

"What?" I blush a little "Just Ignore it he's passed out you know"

"Kidding" then he smiled "Go" just when he said it .. I already ran.

'Loke please be safe' I whisper

After a couple of minutes, I reach the outside but I still keep running like they were still chasing me, I guess I just want myself away from danger like this. The wind just brush my hair as I ran. I felt like my sandals won't make it so I stop and wore off my sandals then threw it aside.  
I still run, but now, barefooted. The scent of th trees lingers through me. It's so quiet and nice. There was trees they're shades, grass and wind. I want a relaxing place like this. I kind of enjoy the feeling when thoughts rush out of my head like river .. it's unstoppable. They were chasing us means danger were chasing us, so I just keep running in behalf of my surrounding. I was a little far from the mansion when I feel numb and exhausted. I fell on the ground passed out.

I don't know how many minutes has passed when I am back conscious. Just when I have to feel comfortable cuz we succesfully escaped, a man caught my eye, it was from before, Kaiser, the one who disguised himself as a client, but he don't have company's with him.  
I guess Loke already defeated them. I gently sat at the green soft grass.

"Oh, so you're awake now?" he smirked "waiting for both of you is boresome so let's have some fun a little before I send you both unconscious again" I quickly moved my hands to my keys. Surprisingly my key's were gone. I glance at him and notice what I was finding.

"Looking for these little girl?" he raised all my keys they were stolen "It so really hard to be a celestial spirit wizard isn't it? you have to stick your keys to yourself so that you're opponent won't get the chance to take it away" how can I fight witout them? Loke can always come to my aid whenever I'm in trouble even without summoning him .. but right now he's out of strength and magic power he should rest. Guess I don't have any choice. I unbutton my whip and pose in a fighting stance.

"You will fight with that? Seriously?" he laughs

"Of course, bring it on" I charged at him which he dodged easily. He quickly punch me at my stomach which hurts so much, he take all the chances and punch me at my back as well. I fell unto the ground, he's kicking me so hard that I can't stand. I hold his foot and throw it, that's when I take my chance and stand.

He quickly stand, "Fire Burst" a big hot fireball hit me. It's so hot, it's like burning my skin.

"Fire chain" A hot chain of fire engulfed me then he start dragging me around like trash.

He pull the chain closer to him and chant "Red Prominence" his magic hit me right in my body. It hurts, I can't even move after that attack, I am thrown to the ground.

"How weak ... can't you even give me a real fight, you won't sell high with that .. I guess that boy is the only worthy one here, you're a piece of trash little girl .. hahahaha" I saw him laughing in his own world so I take the chance and charged at him with my whip that cause him to pull bakcwards. I saw something fell from his. It's a key!.  
I quickly ran for it but he just grabbed my ankle. I pulled it back with my strength but I fell on the ground. Luckily I reach for the key. More surprisingly it was Virgo's. How did he get it .. is he ..

"Give that back little girl" he keeps reaching for the key.

"I won't and where did you get this?" I ask

"Do you honestly think i'll tell you?"

"NO, that's why, Gate of the MAIDEN, I open thee ... VIRGO" a cute little maid appeared before me.

"Princess, we haven't seen each other for a long time and it seems you're in deep trouble, please tell me what to do" Virgo ask

"Punish him!" I point at the guy not far from me

"As you wish!" Virgo faces him, luckily I know he's exhausted a little. It's fair

"Spica Hole" a hole appeared on the ground under the feet of Kaiser, he fall on it. It was a bsttle underground.

"Spica Prison" hard stones and rocks begins to form as a cell which trapped Kaiser inside

"Spica Stone Burst!" it was for the final blow, the cell that traps kaiser burst. Virgo punch him hard upwards. Then they're back at the grounds but this time Virgo won.

"Princess, can I know why you don't summon me for the past 32 days?" she suddenly ask after her battle, she must be tired, she should go back and what concern me is why do he have the key, could it be that, that boy died? It's not, he's a mage so he can't die easily at least I know his a mage cause he really tried to fight those mens back then.

"Virgo, you should go back, don't worry i'll explain the whole thing later" I look at the ground wile Virgo disappears. Somehow I felt sad for the kid, I dunno why

**NATSU POV**

I slowly regain my conscious. I gently open my eyes and saw Lucy, she has wounds and bruises all over her body and she felt tired, exhausted and disappointed. The second I knew she was holding the key that girl gave me from way back.

"Lucy ..." I called, she suddenly look at me

"NATSU!, you're awake thanks goodness, we should go back to the guild" she sat at the ground and brush her golden soft hair.

"What do you mean? .. wait did .. did you finish the job all by yourself? Hey, but that's .. when did I get here, I was just eating and then .. " she interrupt

"It doesn't matter, Looks like we've been tricked, they're just dark mages who trade those other mages for money, Look .. " she pointed at the direction where a man is leaning in the ground passed out. I notice he has Lucy's gate keys, which remember me about the key she was holding.

"Lucy, where did you get that key?, remember you don't own that key .. " I ask

"Oh this? it just fell out from his pocket"

"I .. pl .. plant a b-bomb at the mansion .. whaahhaha .. it will burst in an hour ...and all the people there .. the dark mages and even the prisoners will all die whahahah .." A voice suddenly declair, it was Kaiser, the disguised client from before. Natsu suddenly stand and walks to Kaiser.

"Fire Dragon's .. Iron Fist" he pucnh kaiser hard that send him to sleep again. "That's for deceiving me .. jerk"

"C'mon Lucy we should save them, Let's go!" I grabbed her by the hand but she insists.

"No Natsu, it's just a trapped, believe me" she pulled back her hand

"We won't know unless we go for it"

"It's a trapped and i know it" she scolded me

"How come .. ?"

"Loke defeated them all when you're unconscious that's why he's resting in the spirit world"

"You don't have you're key's so how come LOke defeated them?"

"My keys were stolen when I was Unconscious Natsu!" we were scolding with each other. She hold my hand tight but I pulled back.

"Natsu!"

"You can go back if you want, I will stay here and save them, and when did you turn like this Lucy? You're HEARTLESS" I looked at her, she looked shock and surprised for what I said. She leaned forward me and slap me in my face.

"Heartless, really, I'm heartless after all I did back then so that both of us can escaped. I'm heartless after all I did to save you. I'm heartless after all I did, I'm still heartless .. No, I am not Heartless Natsu .. I may be selfish but all I said was true there are no dark mages nor prisoners in that mansion and I know it .. but go on you can check on you're own, leave this heartless girl aside, leave this heartless fool who do her best to save both of you .. leave me .. a .. a ..a I HATE YOU NATSU"  
she ran away from me, tears fell from her teary eye's to her soft cheek. Her blonde hair is the other reason her tears became more visible. All I can do is watch her disappears in my sight. I feel sorry for myself. why did I say such thing .. come to think of it .. were a team right from the start, all she said was true .. enough to believe .. but why did I ..

**LUCY POV**

'He's a jerk, how can he say that .. he don't even understand my me .. ' that's all I can think as I run with nowhere to go. I'm running all over again but this time i am not running away from danger. I am running away from the man who hurt me this much. I keep running I don't know why but my feet won't stop from running away. I'm always running even when I was a child. I always run away from my problems. It's just that I couldn't face them. I don't have the courage to. I'm a coward. At long last, my feet stop from running. I sat at the ground and cried, no one will come for me even if i'm crying. I'm all alone. No one will comfort me as I cry. No one will pat my head and cheered me up. NO ONE. I cried and cried.

"What's the problem? are you lost or something? Don't worry cause I'll end you're misery .. say you're prayers Girl" A voice suddenly appeared. I looked around me and saw them surrounding me .. Oh, not again. There was a cliff behind me. He was about to punch me And I was about to stand but i'm drained, he was about to punch me but ..

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER ! " I saw that man pulled backwards. I was saved .. someone saved me. It was Natsu. Out of fear all the mages runs off and were left. He walks near me and carry me at his back, then he walk.

"Nat .. " I was about to call him when he interrupt.

"Im Sorry .. for saying that awful thing .. I didn't mean to .. hurt you. If you can't forgive me .. just punch me or anything .. that'll work .. treat me as punching bag or something, just please forgive me. I'm Sorry" he looks down at the ground. I can see that he's really sorry for what he did.

"Carrying me is enough .. " I smiled " I don't want you to become my punching bag cuz happy will kill me, I swear .."

"You're not angry?" he asked

"I'm not" then we walked back to the guild.

**YEAH THAT'S IT .. SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS. ENGLISH RANKED SECOND IN ME THAT'S WHY. I'M NOT VERY FLUENT AND I'M STILL A STUDENT. REMEMBER MY STAFFS HERE? NATSU, LUCY, SATSUKI AND THE OTHERS?**  
**THEY ARE ALL FIRED .. HIHHI ..SO I'M ALL ALONE. BYE FOR NOW ~ I'LL TRY AND COME UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S VACATION AFTER ALL. AND HEY I RANKED 1 AT OUR CLASS. AT LEAST I KNOW MY EFFORTS PAID OFF. MY MISSION WAS COMPLETED **


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM BACK .. WITH CHAPTER 17 .. IT'S NOT THAT LONG BUT PLEASE READ IT .. AND KEEP YOUR REVIEWS .. THE TRUTH IS I ALREADY STARTED MY NEW STORY ENTITLED 'INTO THE FUTURE' PLEASE READ IT TOO .. ANYWAY .. ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE AND I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL .. ||_(O_o)_||**

**CHAPTER 17: THE KISS**

**LUCY POV**

* * *

It's been a week since the incident with the fake clients. Our lives are moving on smoothly, specially mine. I don't know where Virgo's key went. I must have lost it. That's my only concern for now. I also notice that Natsu's been around me lately. That made me remember about the mission we accomplished yesterday. I was fighting out enemies when I am hurt a little then Natsu went all around saying,'DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!' I can't really forget that easily. He did the job himself, well it's okay cause we still shared with the reward fairly.

"We have a newbie here .. come and meet her" I heard Mira shouted. There really is a newbie. She's at Wendy's age. She have short hair that end at her shoulder it was black so as her eyes, her bangs is well placed sideways, she wore a purple and simple dress that ends at her upper knees. It has butterfly designs. I see that she has her marked at her right lower arm. she wore a plain and has ribbon designs violet doll shoes. After a couple of hours I can see that the meeting time was over. I was drinking smoothie at the bar when she approach.

"hi"

"hello"

"So what's your name?" she asked

"Lucy" is all i answered

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Jesy. Jesy Jimenez, hope we get along well, I use wind element magic, How about you?" she asked

I drink my smoothie before i answered "I'm a celestial wizard".

She look shock.  
"why?"

"Nothing, did you know that I considered Celestial Magic a lost magic"

"I think it's not, so why?" I asked

"There are 88keys in all right? and kingdom of fiore is way too wide and big, there are less wizards like you" she replied "Well,  
Lucy, see you around" she stands and walks away.

"Lost Magic, huh .." I continued drinking smoothie when wendy called

"Hey Lucy" she's with Natsu, they both sit besides me.

"Already meet the newbie?" Natsu asked

"Jesy? Oh yes, i can see that she's a smart one" I replied

"Why?" Wendy asked

"She thinks very deep despite her age, she'll be a great wizard someday" I replied. We were in the middle of our chat when the guild doors opened revealing a man with 3 companions with him. They walk in.

"Miss Lucy" they called in the crowd

"I am" I answered

"I am Raki Saroutobi" my eyes widen " I am assuming that you already know why i'm here' he adds

"I do"

"Then .."

"But I won't come with you" I declaired, everyone stared at us.

Natsu walks closer and ask me "Lucy, who is he?"

"He's my fiance" I quickly replied

"WHAT ?" everyone said in unison, they even stared at us.

"Miss Lucy" he called

"You should leave ... .. leave me alone .. cause .. I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I hissed. He looks shock for what I said even the guild members.

He sigh "I won't believe you, show me proof"

"Alright, if that's what you want" I walk closer to Natsu and hugged him tight. I don't even know what gotten into me.

"Lu .. cy" I kiss him before he can speak a single word. After a couple of minutes, I let go, I face him but before that I saw the guild members,  
shocked, surprised, and frozen, even Mira.

"You already have proof .. now leave .. I don't want to marry you cause .. I love my Boyfriend So much .. so leave us!"

He smirk in annoyance "TCH, what the hell, what kind of woman clinging unto other men even though she know she was already engaged, disgusting .. Lucy I don't want to marry you anymore . . I will cancel the marriage!" then he leaved with his companion. I feel relieved, I am now free. But before I walk to the bar .. everyone is staring at me.

"Lucy, I don't know it's you and Natsu, why didn't you tell me .. Congratulations" Satsuki exclaimed, I can see that Natsu still is frozen.

"Lucy, my dear, I always knew that you and Natsu are compatible" then there's Mira.

"Congratulations" then Jesy

"I am so envious Lucy" there's Juvia

"HEY STOP IT EVERYONE!" I yell "I just make it up cause I don't wanna marry him" I faced Wendy "Wendy, please cast a spell that'll make me forget what has just happened, please" I begged "So as Natsu"

"Eh .. ? Okay, please stay steady" she first cast a spell on natsu. I see that Natsu doesn't remember about it now. Next is me, with the wave of her hand, I close my eyes and when I opened them, I don't remember any. The guild members stared at me.

"WHat ?" i said

"NOTHING" they replied

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE .. HOPE IT'S FINE .. HEHEHE .. I'M NOW IN THE GUILD AND LUCY PRAISED ME .. MG .. HAHAHA .. ANYWAYS PLEASE KEEP YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING .. BYE FOR NOW ~**


End file.
